


A Happy Return

by SorceressStrange



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BAMF Stephen Strange, Birthday, Birthday Party, Bottom Stephen Strange, Creampie, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt Stephen Strange, Hurt/Comfort, Loneliness, M/M, No Gore, Painful Sex (briefly), Protective Tony Stark, Top Tony Stark, Violence, do not copy to other sites, not too graphic violence, stephen strange whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 22:17:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21483730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SorceressStrange/pseuds/SorceressStrange
Summary: Birthday's have always been a dark, lonely day for Earth's Sorcerer Supreme, but Tony Stark will show Stephen Strange what he believed he was missing was actually right before his eyes all this time.Happy Birthday Doctor Stephen Strange! A birthday fic for the Sorcerer Supreme.
Relationships: Carol Danvers/James "Rhodey" Rhodes (Briefly), IronStrange - Relationship, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange, Wanda Maximoff/Vision (Briefly), strangeiron - Relationship
Comments: 19
Kudos: 153





	A Happy Return

**Author's Note:**

> Firstly, I would like to say thank you so much for giving this story a read. This is my first Marvel fan fic I have written and shared publicly. I'm so nervous about sharing this but I need to express my love for these wonderful characters and the stories that are in my head that I would love to write and share if people enjoy what I write.  
Secondly, I apologise in advance about the potential poor tagging. I saw a blank slate and realised how many tags must exist on this website, then tried to recall what is throughout this story. I believe I have everything covered but if there is something you find in here that I haven't tagged, that needed it, I do apologise.  
Thirdly, thank you so much to one of my closest friend Di! Without her encouragement and cheerleading as I sent her draft after draft of this story as I wrote it, I really don't think I would be here posting it for you to read. So thank you so much! You're amazing!
> 
> Any and all errors grammatical or otherwise are my own. I wish I could have spent more time going through this but it's almost midnight here and I wanted to make sure this was posted before the 18th of November was over.  
I hope you enjoy the story :)

Tony fell to one knee as the helmet dissolved away into a makeshift collar around his neck. Armoured hands slapping against either side of his head. Barely muffling the piercing shriek that erupted from the black goo like creature that had clung to the middle of one of New York’s highest towers in Midtown. The creature wasn’t a threat to life. The attempts to harm it and kill it by the Avengers had only angered it. It had taken Stephen to perform a warning shot of his own to force the heroes to stop their assault and listen to him. He knew the creature was simply wanting to go back to the world it had come from after being forced through an opening between dimensions made by a former student of Kamar-Taj. Wong had dealt with the former pupil, taking them back to Kamar-Taj to face the consequences of their actions. Leaving Stephen and the Avengers behind to handle the creature. The creature ignoring the hole in the sky as it climbed the highest building it could find. It hadn’t touched any of the civilians, nor had it made any attempt to even give chase to those who ran as fast as they could away from it. 

Yellow beady eyes popped open all over its body. Wide. Terrified. Trembling in fear. Each one darting in varying directions before they snapped to the left in an eerie unison that sent an icy shiver through Tony. Watching as each one focused on the Sorcerer Supreme who was levitating just a few metres away from it. Cloak of Levitation spread wide in an impressive show of intimidation that all but failed on the creature. The creature fearing the immense orange glow that was growing bigger and bigger, brighter and brighter. Stephen Strange gritting his teeth as he crossed his right wrist over his left. Each finger and thumb bending as he slowly pulled his hands apart. The orange orb expanding. Crackling, fizzling with unimaginable mystical strength. The creature’s skin rippled. The eyes widening as they stared at the orb for a moment before looking at Stephen directly. Each eye squinting. A hint of red glow in the centre of them all exploded as the creature found an ounce of courage to fight back. 

Any remaining civilians in the area screamed. Ducked. Covered their ears. Scurried away as the creature unleashed another of its unbearable shrieks. Avengers scattered around the area covered their ears. Steve and Carol wincing at the sound. Looking up at Stephen as he was simply pulled away by the Cloak. The orb disintegrating as Stephen pressed his forearms against either side of his head. Forcing his eyes to remain open. Monitoring the creature as it peeled away its sloppy appendages from the tower it clung to. Each slap of murky skin against every window stained them black. The creature climbing up twenty more floors before looking back down at the Sorcerer down below. Releasing another shriek that delayed Stephen’s chase after the creature, but not by much. The touch of fear laced in its voice. The shudder through its body. The creature was tiring. It wanted to go home. Nothing more. 

The hole in the sky like an open wound. A red sky on the other side a fierce warning of the world beyond it. The possibility for more of the creature’s kind to slip through. Spread throughout New York like an infection attacking the body. A fleeting glance from Stephen towards the opening alerted him to the presence of at least one creature giving in to their curiosity and peeked over the edge of the opening. With the number of eyes on the creature in New York, he couldn’t decide whether it was one creature or in fact ten more. Either way, this had to end. With the creature taking the momentary distraction to climb further up the tower, Stephen lowered his arms and gave chase. Barely hearing the other voices he could hear through the earpiece he had been given when he had arrived on scene. Steve was confirming evacuation of a group of civilians who had been sheltering in a nearby café. Clint was bored and begging to shoot the creature down despite previous attempts only succeeding in angering the creature more. Natasha was approaching Tony, asking what ‘Plan B’ was going to be. A warmth filling his heart as Tony responded,  
“There is no plan B! Stephen is all we need; he can do this! Just stop trying to kill it!”  
“Quiet!” Stephen hissed to the others as he slowed to a stop at the level of the creature’s largest eye.

The Sorcerer simply levitated in the air. Maintaining eye contact with the largest eye. The creature shuddered under the intense gaze but didn’t react with yet another screech. It simply stayed still. Staring at Stephen as the Sorcerer tilted his head back. Looking up at the opening to find two of the creatures leaning out. Their eyes soft and shining with worry. Ducking down a little when they noticed Stephen staring at them,  
“What’s happening up there Stephen?” Tony asked gently but Stephen heard his worry,  
“There are two more.” Stephen answered calmly, quickly adding, “But they won’t be any cause of concern.”  
“Be careful.” Tony huffed quietly as Stephen started to gesture with his hands and arms. The creature flinching away from him as molten red strands flew out from the tips of his fingers and thumbs on both hands. Larger than those Tony had seen back on Titan when Stephen had attempted to restrain Thanos. These were larger, wider, glowed brighter. The creature clinging fiercely to the building, but it was of little use to it. The Crimson Bands of Cyttorak slipped beneath the creature with tremendous ease, like a knife through butter. The bands never hurting the creature. Perhaps a little uneasiness as they nudged the stronger areas of the creature’s body away from the structure. Hearing a sloppy sound as the creature struggled to break free of the bands that morphed and twisted to form the casket Stephen pictured in his mind. Praying to the Vishanti that the two waiting anxiously at the opening would see what he was trying to do and know what to do when he would make his next move. 

The energy and focus needed to perform the spell whilst keeping his attention on the creature was breaking down the Sorcerer. Tony’s heart racing in his chest as the helmet rematerialized around his head. Allowing him to painfully watch Stephen’s vitals deteriorate the longer the spell was performed. He bit his tongue to hold back from expressing his worry. Wanting nothing more than to blast the creature to pieces and have the other Sorcerers seal the opening. Allow Stephen the chance to rest but he knew better than to go against Stephen’s wishes. His knowledge. His experience. He knew Stephen knew better in this situation, as Stephen knew Tony knew better in others, but the helplessness was unbearable. Forced to stand by and watch as Stephen’s energy burned away fast now that the creature was fully in the makeshift red casket. Tony tilting his head further back to see the two creatures Stephen had informed them of were leaning further out of the opening,  
“Stephen.” Tony cautioned, looking over to Steve and Carol who were preparing to shoot as Stephen barked,  
“Do not harm them!”  
“Get a move on, Strange.” Carol ordered,  
“He knows what he’s doing Carol,” Natasha reasoned over the earpiece,  
“Blowing up the damn thing would have this over with sooner.” Clint commented,  
“It doesn’t mean any harm!” Stephen yelled, his voice starting to tremble with the exertion of multitasking between the rescue of the creature and holding back the trigger-happy heroes down below, “You will not initiate a war on this world because of your lack of patience Barton!”  
“Ignore them Stephen,” Tony spoke calmly, keeping his eye on the two Captains. Receiving a squint from Carol before they all looked back up to Stephen, “Can I help?”  
“Be ready.” Stephen growled, a warning that only Tony knew. Tony took in a shuddering breath, preparing to take off when the sign was made. Staring up at the man as he responded quietly, fearfully,  
“You got it.”  
Holding his breath as FRIDAY sent out a call for a Quinjet to come to their location.

Stephen hover away from the creature. His right hand flat and held above his left that he twisted into a cupped shape. The Sorcerer appearing to cradle the casket. His heart pounding in his chest. Sweat glistening on his brow. Hair curled and sticking to his skin. Robes dampening with the perspiration. He turned his head up towards the sky above. A third creature had now joined the two almost falling out of the opening themselves. Clinging to the edges as much as they could. Their own slime looking limbs reaching out towards their kin that had been torn from their world. Perhaps the Gods had blessed him this day at least. Stephen looked back at the casket in front of him. Noticing the flickers of the bands threatening to break down. Tony had been warned. Everything was set. It was time to heal the rift. 

The Cloak supported its master as much as the relic could provide. Feeling the heaviness in Stephen’s frame as he fought against his body’s need to rest as he started to rectify the damage done by the former pupil. Drawing energy from deep within to maintain the bands, Stephen lowered his right hand and raised his left. Lifting the casket higher into the sky. Catching a glimpse of the third creature shuffling closer to the opening. Reaching out with its own limbs as Stephen followed the rising casket. The bands creating an opening to assure the awaiting creatures that their kin The Cloak sensing the need to pick up speed and gave everything to Stephen that it could give. The rapid climb towards the opening forcing the casket to rise faster. The increased speed startling the three at the opening. Numerous eyes bouncing up as the creatures jerked down. Leaving a few eyes to peek over the edge. Watching as their brethren was returned to them. The group finding their courage again as Stephen brought the casket as close to the edge of the rift as possible before stopping his ascension. Imagining the top of the casket unravelling slowly to allow them to reach in and scoop up their kin. Only learning that it was successful as Tony’s voice echoed into his ear,  
“They’re getting him, her, it? They’re in! They’re in!”  
Stephen smiled weakly, nodding to himself as he breathed out,  
“Thank you.”  
Hearing the soft slaps of limbs fizzing as they hit the bands. Soft whimpers and squeaks were muffled by the bottom of the casket as they gathered their kin back into their world,  
“Need help?” Tony offered; desperation heavy in his voice. Stephen could already picture the disappointment on his face as he answered quietly,  
“One moment.”  
His gaze on the bottom of the casket the bands had formed. Watching them erupt into harmless red embers with a twist of his hand. Revealing a group of four creatures staring down at him. Eyes brightening with a silver like glow. Their bodies soften, wobbling happily like shaken jelly. Their eyes turning into half circles as what Stephen could only describe as smiles were given to him. The collar of his Cloak giving a soft wave as Stephen encouraged,  
“You can go, I’ll seal the rift.”  
The creatures fell away from the edge of the opening. The sounds of their chatter fading away as Stephen inhaled deeply and studied the edge of the rift. Going through the vast information he had racing through his mind. Which spell to use to seal the rift. Patch over it? Create a shield around the opening that would block out either world from seeing the other? No. This was just like a laceration through dimensional walls. A cut that could be sealed with stitches. A binding perhaps. 

Think like a surgeon Stephen! 

He couldn’t stop the smile from growing. A soft laugh escaping him as he imagined the golden rope in his mind. Closing his eyes momentarily as he gestured for it to appear. Hearing soft gasps through the earpiece signalled to him that he had succeeded. A soft,  
“Careful.”  
From Tony as Stephen flew over to the far left of the opening. His left hand held up in front of him. The palm of his hand blocking the opening as he looked through the gaps between his splayed fingers. His right hand held out to his right to direct the golden rope along the opening. Each finger on his left hand bending down before flicking out and up. Each small movement directing the rope to thread through the bottom seam of the opening, pulling upwards on the other side, before the upwards movement would bring the rope back into their world. The movement was repeated quickly and as easily as his hands would allow for him to perform it. Moving across the sky as the Avengers below began to bring civilians back out onto the streets. Reassuring them that everything was safe. That the creature was gone. No one had been hurt. 

As Stephen reached the end of the now sealed rift. Golden rope sealing it away from most eyes. No one below would be able to see the mystical rope. Stephen pulled his right hand away from the rift, tightening the row of stitches until he was confident that there was no way for the rift to rupture and open up once more,  
“Stephen?” Tony called out worriedly. Hearing his laboured breaths through the earpiece as he had sealed the rift. Receiving no answer from the Sorcerer as Stephen’s right hand clenched into a painfilled fist. The tremors in his hand worsening. A wave of pain washing over him. Setting his body alight with an uncomfortable pain. Evaporating a little more of his strength when the completion of sealing the rift triggered an attack. The knot being secured activating a hidden spell. A booby trap. His eyes widened in horror. Lips parted with a harsh gasp. His heart stopping in terror. Stephen knew he should have seen it. 

Tony jerked in his stance far below in the depths of the city as soon as the explosion erupted high above. His eyes widening in terror as the sight of Stephen being so close to the explosion. The Sorcerer’s ears barely catching Tony’s scream of his name,  
“Stephen!”  
Stephen grunted as he was thrown away from the sealed rift. Protecting himself with both arms out in front of him. A Shield of the Seraphim forming with what little energy remained inside him as the explosion started. Turning the sparks and flames of the explosion into a medley of bright orange and red butterflies that scattered and dissolved as they flew away from him. His stomach flipping as he twisted and turned in the air. The Cloak flapped and spread out around Stephen in an attempt to steady him. Providing a makeshift parachute if Stephen was to struggle and plummet to the Earth below. Stephen huffed. Puffed. Wrapped his arms around his stomach. Squeezed his eyes shut. Gritted his teeth. Beads of sweat dribbling down his face. Feeling one in particular that trailed over the length of his nose. Clung to the tip of it before it was shaken off with the shivers that started to rock his body. 

The tower and all surroundings buildings in the area of the attack and the explosion showed no signs of damage. A deep cleanse and maybe a paint job would be all that was needed to fix those. Tony already had FRIDAY arranging the necessary support to make sure those who owned the buildings would be alright. His main concern right now was Stephen. Hearing his shuddering breaths. Seeing him struggling in the air. The first thing Tony noticed was the Cloak. The animated relic was suddenly not so lively. Barely fluttering for a second. Seeming to struggle to help keep its master safe. Especially when both the relic and Stephen suddenly turned limp. Arms falling to his sides. Head falling forward. A barely audible whisper of,  
“Tony,”  
Was uttered through the earpiece to Tony barely a second before Stephen started to fall from the sky. 

There was a sudden rush of shouts of his name from the Avengers. Audible gasps around them from civilians. Heads tilted back. Eyes wide in fear. Lips parted as they panted heavily. Never taking their eyes off of Stephen. Carol about to take off to get him herself when Tony suddenly rushed into view as he flew at speed towards Stephen. Keeping his eyes fixated on his lover. His partner. His everything. Trying to ignore the rapidly descending distance FRIDAY was informing him of as she compared the speed of Stephen’s fall and Tony’s race into the sky. Watching as his body tilted back. Commencing a series of spins that made Tony’s stomach churn. Fighting back the tears in his eyes as he stressed the suits capabilities to reach Stephen before he could fall any further. 

Stephen’s eyes were barely open. His mind and body drained. Fighting to keep himself awake. Catching glimpses of red and gold on every spin his body made. Catching a glimpse of Tony approaching for the sixth time before metal crashed into his back. Strong arms slipped beneath his. Hands pressed against his chest firmly. Gluing Stephen to his chest. Ignoring the others below in the earpiece as they attempted to clear space for Tony to bring Stephen down to them. The Quinjet on approach in the distance. Not too far away. Tony looked down at the Sorcerer hanging in his arms. His head down. Eyes closing slowly,  
“Hey!? Hey!? Stephen!? Honey!?”  
There was a soft groan in response. An ounce of relief grazing his heart with a cool touch. He was still conscious. But for how long? Tony could see him trying to lift his head but even that was too much for him,  
“FRIDAY?” Tony breathlessly asked as his A.I. brought up a map of the city. Focusing in on the roof of the tower the creature had been clinging to before being escorted home. A red pulsating symbol placed on top of the roof,  
“Here boss. Quinjet eta seventeen seconds.”  
Tony nodded, whispering silently,  
“Got it.”  
He hovered for a moment, tilting his head to his right as he asked,  
“You’ll be okay for a few seconds, right?”  
He held his breath as Stephen weakly lifted his head a small distance before giving up. Huffing out a laboured breath. Tony sniffed but refused to take his eyes off the man in his arms. Holding him tighter yet. Warm whiskey eyes scanning every inch of him. Taking in everything about him. The ruffled hair caused by the wind during his freefall. The once tidy and professional appearing hair now a mess. The look remaining him more of how it appeared that morning after a night of having Stephen writhe and moan beneath him. Now wasn’t the time for that. Or was it? Was that the last time he would have Stephen like that? Was he carrying a dying man? Should he be waiting all this time for the jet to land so he could get Stephen back to the compound to be checked over? He could get that faster! Maybe he should-

“Five seconds boss.” FRIDAY disturbed his thoughts. 

Tony blinked rapidly. Shaken from his thoughts. Feeling the heat of a salty tear that he didn’t realise he had cried. He sniffed hard. Blinking away the tears threatening to leak out of the corner of his eye as he flew up to the rooftop. The back of the jet opening up as Tony landed on the roof. Stephen almost falling from his arms as he hastily rearranged Stephen and himself till he had him cradled in his arms. His head falling back against Tony’s forearm. Forcing the scientist to stop suddenly. Seeing how pale Stephen was. He was already pale. Tony knew that. But now, he looked pale. Sickeningly pale. The sweat on his skin creating an unnerving shine. Tony retracted the helmet. Putting on a broken smile as he started shakily,  
“H-h-hey! You with me?!”  
A hard swallow was seen travelling down Stephen’s neck. His Adam’s apple bobbing as Stephen opened his eyes a little further. Barely lifting his head from the cool metal surface of Tony’s armour. His eyes never reaching Tony’s worried face when they rolled back. His head falling to his right. His cheek pressed against Tony’s armoured forearm. Hearing his terrified voice shout out orders to FRIDAY. The emergency medical team were already on stand-by and waiting for their arrival. Tony never letting Stephen out of his arms or out of his sight as FRIDAY took control of the jet and flew them back to the compound. 

He wasn’t sure how long it was before the world around him started to sink into his senses. The smell of disinfectant used in hospitals was the first to alert him to the change in environment. Causing him to scrunch his nose and somehow try to dispel the smell with a soft snort. Screwing his eyes shut when he couldn’t shake the smell. Turning his head a little to his right as memories of the car accident flashed in his mind. Remembering the pain that came to him as he woke up from the anaesthetic. The fixators. The bruising. The swelling. The descent into misery and anger. 

The quickened rhythm of the heart monitor next to Stephen’s bed was the first sign of him waking up. Tony raised his head. Revealing reddened eyes, sore with unshed tears. He sniffed gently. Looking at the monitor for a moment when the scrape of the sheets drew his attention back to Stephen. His eyes widened. Seeing Stephen slowly squirming on the bed. His now naked chest heaving. His head turning further away from him. Falling deeper into unwanted memories. Tony shot up from his seat. Reaching for Stephen’s left hand with his left hand. Carefully closing his fingers around Stephen’s trembling own. A gentle, cautious touch of fingertips to Stephen’s bare neck forcing him to open his eyes. Refusing to look until he heard Tony’s broken voice hoarsely speak,  
“Hey Stranger,”  
Stephen froze. Holding his breath. Turning his head to his left. Grey blue eyes locking onto soft whiskey eyes. A smile curling Tony’s lips as he whispered a little louder,  
“Hey,” He swallowed, sniffing as he momentarily took his hand away from Stephen’s neck to wipe his nose. About to return the touch to Stephen’s neck when the Doctor squinted his eyes at him. Tony smirked, sitting back down as he commented,  
“Yep, you’re back.”  
Stephen blinked quickly; his eyes cast down at the oxygen mask he registered. The sheet sliding down as he tried to lift his right hand. Wanting to remove the mask when Tony stopped him,  
“No, no. That stays on for now.”  
Stephen swallowed, clearing his throat as he relaxed as he best he could on the bed. Surrendering to the need to simply stare back into the relief and love he found himself being given under Tony’s intense stare. 

Tony stared for a few minutes longer. Taking in the sight of Stephen awake and looking a little less pale than he had done when he was first brought into the compound. The scientist swallowing when Stephen blinked and shook his head a little. Seeing his tongue slip out from between his lips. Trying to lick the dryness away when he realised how dry his mouth itself was. He cleared his throat again. Looking back at Tony when he saw movement from the corner of his eye. Stephen swallowed, lifting his head to watch Tony as he reached for the bottle of water sat on the small portable table just out of Stephen’s sight. A metal straw placed next to it,  
“Here,” Tony started, unscrewing the bottle. Setting it down. Pausing for a moment. Looking back at Stephen. Seeing his eyes look up at him. He gave a quick smile. Raising a single finger,  
“Hold on.”  
He leaned forward. Carefully sliding a hand beneath Stephen’s head and helping him lift it from the pillow. Using his free hand to gently pull away the elastic strap, making it easier to peel away the oxygen mask that he did next. Seeing the way Stephen visibly relaxed eased the building anxiety he was fighting to hold back. Stephen closed his eyes. Sighing heavily as he listened to Tony turn off the oxygen. Set the mask down away from Stephen. Hearing the scratch of the end of the metal straw as it was lifted from the table. The rattle of the plastic bottle as the straw was slipped inside. 

With all the noise and sharp actions Tony was making, Stephen opened his eyes and forced his voice to work,  
“Tony, it’s okay.”  
Regretting it when he heard how dry and rough he sounded. Tony eased back down into the chair next to Stephen’s bed. The bottle held with such fragility Stephen would have suspected Tony would have believed he was holding an ancient relic not just simply a bottle of water. Tony nodded his head no matter though. Inhaling deeply and exhaling it before he offered the drink to Stephen. Helping him take a sip, a second, a third, a fourth before placing the bottle between his legs. Using his free hands to hold Stephen’s left hand again. His smile returning as Stephen looked up at him and finally gave him the smile Tony needed to see. His voice just the smallest bit improved as Stephen said softly,  
“Hey,”  
“How you feelin?” Tony asked, cradling Stephen’s hand in the palm of his right. Lightly caressing the top of his hand with his left. Stephen swallowed, inhaling deeply as he answered,  
“Fine.”  
“Uhuh,” Tony huffed, giving Stephen a knowing look. Waiting for the Doctor to confess,  
“Tired.”  
“And?”  
“Tired.”  
Tony sighed, squinting his eyes before he asked,  
“No pain?”  
“The usual.”  
“I told them to not give you any painkillers like you said before. I can ask them for some if you need them?”  
Stephen shook his head, smiling at the information,  
“Thank you, Tony,”  
Tony smiled, lifting Stephen’s hand to his lips to press the sweetest kiss against scarred skin,  
“Anything for you gorgeous.” He laid his hand down carefully, “What’s the last thing you remember?”  
Stephen blinked, his eyes looking over Tony’s shoulder at the blank wall,  
“… The explosion.” Tony nodded, continuing to massage his hand. Freezing when Stephen’s eyes widened. Looking back to Tony as he barely moved from the bed when he was told,  
“Wong came and checked that big hole in the sky. It’s fine. Whatever you did sealed it. That explosion didn’t break it. It just nearly knocked you outta the sky. You’ve been out for nine hours. The Doc said it wasn’t a coma but-”  
“I’m fine Tony,” Stephen assured him, giving Tony’s hand as much of a squeeze as he could, “I’ll be better when I’m back in the Sanctum.”  
“Yeah, about that.” Tony started, “Wong visited while you were out. Said that all this,” He nodded his head from side to side, “Is just like before when you used up all your energy and then slept for three days straight. You’re awake though but Wong said it wouldn’t last.”  
Stephen nodded. Wong was right. He was already feeling the lack of energy lulling him into a deep sleep again. But he wouldn’t let it. Not right now. 

An attempt to roll over onto his left side was halted by Tony and his hand that pressed gently against Stephen’s right shoulder. Attempting to bend his left arm to prop himself up only to feel the harsh graze of the cannula in his arm. Stephen growled. Laying back down on the bed and looking up at the bag of fluids hanging from the metal post above his bed. Stephen relaxed his neck. Closing his eyes as Tony listed,  
“There’s nothing broken. No burns. No cuts. No bruises, so far.” Tony added, warning Stephen when the Sorcerer opened his eyes, “Wong did a… magical, check. That’s when he mentioned that you’d used up all your energy and then vanished in a poof of smoke.”  
“Forgot his Sling Ring?” Stephen asked quietly, smirking at the surprise that overcame Tony’s face,  
“You guys can do that? Why don’t you do it? Why waste your time drawing circles when you can just poof? Time and energy saved.”  
Stephen snorted, shaking his head. Tony receiving a laugh when he asked,  
“Can you actually poof?”  
“I do not poof Tony.” Stephen managed before coughing. Lifting his head when Tony rushed to fetch the bottle of water from between his legs. The move stopping Stephen for a moment. His eyes rising and falling between the bottle between his legs and Tony’s face. Tony shrugged, holding the bottle out to him,  
“Not like you haven’t before, c’mon.” He told him, managing to twist the bottle till the straw slid round for Stephen to get hold of it. Allowing him to take as much as he needed before resting. Tony returning the bottle to between his legs. Tony leaned his head to his right. Bringing his right hand to Stephen’s hair, running his hand over the ruffled dark strands. A content smile on his face as he whispered,  
“Go to sleep baby. I got you.”  
Stephen gave a weak nod. Grunting at the ache it caused. Calming with soft shush Tony gave as he brought his hand away from his hair and to rest on Stephen’s cheek. Using his thumb to caress the sharp cheekbones, smiling as he watched Stephen nuzzle into the touch. Quickly falling back to sleep in Tony’s safe and comforting hold. 

The next time he woke up, Stephen found himself on his left side. The cannula must have been removed. He couldn’t feel it in his arm but there was a band aid there protecting the area where it had been inserted. He opened his eyes for a few seconds. The chair Tony had been using during his vigil at Stephen’s bedside was empty. The beeping of the heart monitor was no longer heard. Replaced with the soft murmur of voices towards the door of the room. He was still half dressed. Only now feeling the soft cotton trousers he had been dressed in as he shifted his leg experimentally beneath the covers. The voices fell silent. Stephen exhaled heavily, closing his eyes as a blurred figure in black came into view. Not having the strength to respond when he heard Tony call out to him. A hand coming to rest on his cheek was the last thing he felt before he was back in darkness. 

The third time he woke, Stephen curled in on himself as he felt a cool breeze hit him. He shivered. Teeth chattering. Squeezing his eyes shut as he curled into the warm body that held him. The gentle bouncing of steps slowed. Steve’s voice entering his ears as he quietly started,  
“Tony!” Pausing to look down at the man in his arms, “Tony!”  
“Hurry up Rogers! He’ll kill me if he knows it’s you carrying him! Hell, if anyone’s carrying him.” Tony hissed back at him. Stephen grumbled. Opening his eyes to find a grey shirt in his face, stretched over bulging muscles. His eyes fell halfway shut. Shame and frustration filling him. Almost energising him enough to object to what he now felt was a bridal carry in the arms of Captain America. Tony would die. The next time he was awake, he would plan it. At least he couldn’t hear anyone else in the area,  
“We got pictures.” Tony snickered to someone Stephen couldn’t identify until he heard Happy’s soft chuckle. The click of a car door handle being pulled away to open the door. Steve coming to stand still, looking down at the Sorcerer in his arms when Stephen grumbled,  
“Tony.”  
Steve raised his gaze, looking over to Tony who put a finger to his lips. Shushing the two men, Happy especially when their driver bit his lip in a feeble attempt to stifle his laughter,  
“You’re alright honey. Just dreaming. We’re just going home.” Tony managed before baring clenched teeth at Steve and flicking his hands towards the waiting SUV. Silently ordering Steve to help Happy get Stephen into the back seat of the car. The Captain flinching when he noticed Stephen’s judging gaze on him. He knew he should have told Tony to find Carol. There was some rough pushes and harsh nudges to his limbs. Some causing him to hiss, receiving a comment from Tony before it all stopped. A pair of hands on his shoulders helped lay him back till his upper half was resting against Tony’s chest. Barely managing a quick look at an aviator wearing, smirking and proud Tony above him before he fell back to sleep. Feeling the vibrations of the car starting up but missing the smooth pull forward as Happy started to drive them away from the compound. 

The fourth was the most comfortable but the most confusing. The first thing he felt was the softest cotton sheets. His head propped up on two of the most comfortable pillows he had ever felt. A soft gentle breeze lovingly brushing against his skin. The darkness now a glowing red. Stephen grunted, realising the red glow was the sun shining on his face. Feeling the change in temperature from the cool medical room and the chilly breeze from before to a warmth he had missed. He slowly peeled opened his eyes. Inhaling deeply when he found himself facing two doors, slightly ajar, leading out onto a balcony overlooking a lake. A shot of pain exploded in his heart. Forcing him to turn away from the sight of the lake before memories could bubble up to the surface. Taking in the long white almost transparent curtains that waved softly in the wind. He blinked quickly. Clearing the haze from his vision. He felt better but not enough to allow for him to get out of bed and explore the new surroundings. This wasn’t the Sanctum. The Rotunda of Gateways wasn’t set to any sort of location such as this. And why would he be laying in that part of the Sanctum anyway? 

A door behind him clicked open with the twist of the handle. A soft squeal of the hinges twisting as Tony entered the room. Dressed casually in black sweatpants and a white tee. His eyes focused on Stephen’s back. A smile curling his lips as Stephen tried to look back over his left shoulder. The tension in his shoulder preventing him from moving. Tony hurried over to the bed upon hearing the hiss Stephen gave out,  
“Easy!” He shouted at first, causing Stephen to flinch before falling over onto his back. His left hand holding the covers to his still naked chest. Tony’s voice softening, “Easy,”  
Stephen swallowed, looking around the bedroom he could only describe as a mix of his bedroom at the Sanctum and what he had seen of Tony’s bedroom in the penthouse. His eyes brought back to Tony as he climbed onto the bed. Sitting down next to Stephen. Careful enough to not crush any part of him. Tony giving him one of his warm smiles as he greeted,  
“Afternoon.”  
Stephen blinked his eyes wide, Afternoon?! looking back through the open doors for a moment. Averting his gaze away from the lake, taking in the darkening sky before he asked,  
“Where are we?”  
“My cabin.” Tony answered vaguely, looking out through the doors himself before Stephen looked back at him, “I come here when I need to get away from everything.”  
Stephen nodded his head slowly. Closing his eyes for a second when he felt a different kind of weakness. His head light, on the verge of vertigo. He swallowed. Opening his eyes when Tony asked,  
“Can you eat something for me?” Stephen cocked an eyebrow, looking up at Tony to see him squint and snort, “Did that explosion blow everything but the horny side out of you?”  
Stephen relaxed, smirking as Tony twisted to his right side. Reaching over for the deli bought sandwich, pausing when they both heard the rumble from Stephen’s starved stomach. Stephen winced, rubbing his hand over his abdomen,  
“Appears so.” Stephen mumbled,  
“Hungry or horny? Is there a difference?” Tony questioned aloud, holding out the first half piece of the sandwich to Stephen. He gave the sandwich a quick look. Noticing the cheese salad pressed between the two white slices of bread. He couldn’t bring himself to answer any question Tony had for him. Already feeling tired. His lack of response to the food setting alarms off inside Tony.

Tony shook his head, inching a little closer to Stephen. Holding the sandwich closer to him as Stephen tried to settle back down under the covers,  
“Honey you need to eat.” Tony encouraged, “It’s been nearly two days since that explosion. You haven’t eaten. You haven’t had any water since the compound. I know you want to sleep but you need to eat.” Stephen huffed, looking up into puppy dog eyes as Tony pleased, “Just two bites then I’ll let you sleep.”  
Stephen surrendered. The tone of voice Tony used. The look in his eyes. Two bites he could manage. The tremors in his hand and the lack of energy from food were making things more difficult. Tony noticing the trouble he was having. He knew how much Stephen hated being fed by someone else’s hand, something he hoped he could chip away at through the years to come together. This was a medical emergency he deemed. He leaned forward, holding the sandwich out towards Stephen’s face. Taking in a deep breath when he received the annoyed look he was expecting, arguing,  
“It’s a medical emergency. You need to eat. Imagine the spaghetti scene from Lady and the Tramp but just… a sandwich and a… medical drama.”  
Stephen shook his head, some of Tony’s charm melting away only a little of his stubbornness and pride. But he was right. Stephen knew it. He had to eat. Especially if he was to get back to the Sanctum as soon as possible. As much as this cabin appeared to be a perfect getaway. He knew he had to be back at the Sanctum or even Kamar-Taj. Earth needed its Sorcerer Supreme. 

Stephen carefully pushed himself up into a seated position. Grateful for the plumped-up pillows to help provide some support. Providing a little more space for Tony to shuffle in closer. Holding the sandwich closer to Stephen’s lips. About to object again when Tony whispered,  
“No backing out now.”  
“Have you eaten?” Stephen asked,  
“No and that’s changing topic.”  
“Why?”  
“Because it’s about me.”  
Stephen shook his head, repeating,  
“Why haven’t you eaten?”  
“I’ve been making sure you’ve been okay. I had pizza yesterday.”  
“Whilst watching me get bridal carried by Steve Rogers?”  
Tony smirked, shrugging his shoulders,  
“Well it was either that or Carol. Or both of them. I should have thought of that! Next time!”  
“There won’t be a next time.”  
“I seriously hope so,” Tony admitted, seriousness heavy in his tone before he cheered up, “Despite the picture potential.”  
“I would have suffered less humiliation if I had crawled. Where are the pictures?”  
“Deleted.” Tony answered, seeing Stephen’s shocked look as he asked, unsure how whether this was a joke or not,  
“Really?”  
“Wong came over. Seems to know the best time to see you is when you’re passed out.” Tony teased, chuckling to himself as Stephen gave a smile back at him, “I showed him the pictures and the video we got. Then they vanished.”  
Stephen smirked, chuckling quietly to himself. At least that was one victory. Now he had to allow Tony one. 

There was a brief pause in proceedings as Tony made sure to get the bottle of fruit juice he had left aside with the sandwich. Another straw on standby. The chilled drink resting against his thigh. Turning back to Stephen with raised eyebrows, holding up the sandwich as he repeated,  
“Two bites.”  
Stephen forced himself to open his mouth and take a bite of the sandwich Tony offered to him. Tony kept hold of the sandwich,  
“How are you feeling?”  
The silence that followed wasn’t awkward, Tony watching Stephen like a Hawk. An irrational fear inside his mind that it wasn’t going to be some crazy supervillain out there that was going to kill Stephen and take him from him but maybe something random like… Choking, he thought as he watched Stephen swallow the bite of sandwich he had taken. His eyes brought back to Stephen’s as his lover answered,  
“Better,” He paused, clearing his throat. The Sorcerer freezing when Tony leaned forward, an unsteady hand reaching out to him,  
“You okay?”  
“I’m fine, Tony.” Stephen’s eyes studied Tony’s face as the Scientist eased back, “Are you alright?”  
“Always.” Tony smiled, offering Stephen another bite. Stephen shook his head,  
“Tony, what is it?” Stephen asked, his voice drowning in concern. 

Tony huffed, defeatedly. Eyes sparkling with love and tears. Stephen shuffled closer, reaching for Tony’s free hand with one of his. Tony smiled, bringing Stephen’s hands to his lips. Kissing the back of his hand once. Turning it a little to kiss the side of his hand, close to his little finger. Carefully sliding his hand down to his wrist and turning Stephen’s hand so he could press the deepest kiss to the palm of his hand. Stephen’s heart clenched at the passionate show. Smiling more at him as his voice threatened to break,  
“What is it Tony?”  
There was a harsh exhale before Tony pushed himself to say,  
“I thought I lost you back there.” He paused, hanging his head as a sob broke free from his chest, “And now, any, little, thing is making me think it’s gonna kill you!”  
“Tony,” Stephen said softly, sliding a little closer to Tony as the man continued,  
“I mean, it was a blob Stephen! A blob!”  
“Actually, the explosion came from a trap hidden in the rift laid there by the man who created the opening.”  
Tony’s eyes darted left and right, trying to take in what Stephen had said. His mind on the other hand screaming, crazy supervillain! Tony closed his eyes. Straightening his back on an inhale he took. Lifting the sandwich up as he asked,  
“There was a bomb in the hole?” Stephen smirked as Tony asked, “Like, fire in the hole?!”  
“He wasn’t the smartest student at Kamar-Taj I will say that,” Stephen began, clearing his throat when he felt it drying up, “But he was rather inventive in his approaches towards a situation and especially in regard to traps as you witnessed.”  
Tony slumped to the right. His elbow digging into the plumped pillows beside him. Staring at Stephen as he muttered,  
“Crazy supervillain….”  
Stephen gave a confused look, a soft smack of his lips echoing in the room before he denied,  
“Supervillain, no.” But agreed, “Crazy, incredibly so.”  
Tony snorted, hanging his head as Stephen smiled. Reaching out to Tony with his right hand. Managing to cup his cheek and lifted Tony’s head. Gazing deep into his eyes as Stephen finally said the words Tony knew deep down but didn’t want to accept,  
“Tony, I know you’re worried. I know you’re scared, that someone or something will take me away from you. I have those same feelings with you. Whenever a siren screams through the village. When a helicopter hovers over the city. I imagine you being taken away to a place I know I won’t be able to rescue you from. It’s the reality that we face, and we have to accept it. But in the meantime, we can enjoy the time we have. Make lasting memories we can look back on and smile when we’re too old to even get out of a chair, let alone fight the criminal next door.”  
“Well you’ll have the flying carpet to get you around,”  
“Cloak,” Stephen corrected, his face turning pale as he suddenly remembered, “The Cloak,” 

He bolted upright. Looking to his right. Leaning over the side of the bed as Tony reached out to steady him. Taking hold of his forearm as Stephen leaned back. There was no sign of the Cloak. Anywhere. He leaned forward, trying to find the relic curled up in one of the chairs in the corner of the room. Even though the cushioned seats and back looked like ideal places for the relic to take comfort. There was no sign of it. He turned to Tony, chest heaving as he asked,  
“Where’s the Cloak Tony?!”  
“Relax, it’s with Wong.” Tony answered, his answer not having the desired effect on Stephen, “He thinks the explosion frazzled it. It’s getting better. Wong texted whilst you were asleep an hour ago, said it was starting to move.”  
“Move?”  
“It’s like a Snake right now. It’s just sliding along the floor.”  
Stephen eased back into the pillows. Lowering his head. His lips parting to speak but Tony leaned in close, pressing a finger tenderly against Stephen’s soft cupid lips,  
“The Cloak’s fine. It will be fine. You need to stay here and get better. Wong is taking care of the Cloak.”  
“But-” Stephen uttered behind Tony’s finger,  
“Uh!” Tony interrupted, “Finger on lips, you can’t speak.”  
“Yeah, it’s doing an incredible job stopping me from speaking.”  
“I can’t hear you. It’s silent. You can’t talk.”  
“You’re responding to my words Tony.”  
“No I’m not.”  
Stephen cocked an eyebrow, watching Tony’s eyes narrow. Pulling his finger away from Stephen’s lips and trading it for the sandwich,  
“Two bites, then back to sleep.”  
Stephen smirked, chuckling quietly as Tony held the sandwich out to him. His face softening into a smile as Stephen took a second and third bite. Listening to Tony talk about what was happening in the city. The clean-up process that was happening to clear whatever was left behind by the creature after Stephen had successfully peeled it away from the structure. Tony ate the second half of the sandwich as they talked. Helping Stephen to take short drinks of the fruit juice as he finished off the sandwich instead of sticking to the two bites. 

There were at least two hours where Stephen was awake, alert and able to have full conversations. But Tony noticed how Stephen was sliding further under the bed covers. It wasn’t even seven o’clock in the evening when Stephen found himself having trouble staying awake. Seeing his eyes fluttering shut only to be forced open to try and stay awake, Tony gave him a gentle poke in his shoulder. Stephen forcing himself to open his eyes again. Agreeing to Tony’s suggestion of using the bathroom before going back to sleep. As much as Stephen was now appreciating the help with eating earlier, this was one thing he didn’t need help with. Tony taking up position outside the bathroom and helping Stephen carefully make his way back to the bedroom. Some movement, even as little as this, was at least a good sign that Stephen was recovering. There were a few days left before Tony needed Stephen feeling as well as possible for him to enjoy what was to come. The only other positive that came from Stephen sleeping so much was it was allowing Tony to make as many phone calls as possible and meeting with people from time to time as they came over to cabin to drop off items Tony could hide away with ease. 

The next few days went as well as Tony could hope to. Spending the following twenty-four hours with Stephen in bed. Applying heat pads to his hands. Massaging them as best he could, inflicting as little pain as possible. After that twenty-four hours, Tony gave a tour of the cabin. Showing him the living area. The dining area attached to the kitchen space. The deck outside, with chairs as comfortable as those in the bedroom, were already part of a plan to sit out and watch the sun set one evening. Wrapped up in a blanket of course. But Tony had noticed Stephen’s hesitance to look out at the lake. Finding him staring up at the sky instead. He didn’t question it. Recalling what had happened in the car accident. Wondering if it was triggering unwanted memories from there. The unusual day of warmth that what woken Stephen the first time at the cabin was gradually being replaced by the chill of winter on approach, giving the perfect excuse for them both to avoid the lake for the time being. 

Stephen’s sleeping pattern was starting to even out as they neared November eighteenth. He was able to stay awake throughout most of the day. Taking short naps of around twenty-five minutes twice a day. Enough to restore his energy temporarily before retiring for the night. His skin not as pale as before, a touch of rosy pink blushing his cheeks from time to time when he caught Tony staring at him with unadulterated love. By November fifteenth, the Cloak of Levitation had been returned to Stephen. Darting into the bedroom and immediately covering the sleeping Sorcerer with an extra layer of warmth. The collar vibrating with immeasurable excitement. Facing Stephen’s face as Tony leaned against the bedroom door. Tony reached into the pocket of his jeans when he felt his phone vibrating. Looking down at the screen, his eyes widened at the name. Taking in a quick breath as he turned away. Heading down the small hallway to get some privacy. Keeping an eye on Stephen through the open bedroom door as he answered the phone. 

The Cloak’s vibrations increased, even more so when Tony turned his back on the bedroom door. Keeping his voice low as he spoke to whoever was on the other end of the line. The Cloak deciding to slide up Stephen’s body. Disturbing the Sorcerer from his sleep for a moment. Stephen grunted as he barely opened his eyes. Moaning softly as he asked,  
“Tony?”  
When there was no answer after a few seconds, Stephen opened his eyes further and looked down over his body. A smile brightened his face, blinking a few more times as he whispered,  
“Hello my friend,”  
Stephen lifted his right arm, allowing the relic to shuffle up against him. Wrapping itself around Stephen as he closed his eyes and rolled over onto his left side. Never catching a glimpse of Tony who finished on his call and had turned back around in time to see Stephen cuddling the Cloak and the bed covers. The sun shining through the parted curtains and the windows in the door to the balcony. He smiled, looking back down at his phone and opening the camera. Snapping a quick picture of Sorcerer and relic reunited. At least this would be one picture Stephen wouldn’t feel so ashamed of knowing existed. 

November 18th 

Stephen was almost fully healed. Laid in bed the previous night, Tony had held him close as he watched Stephen conjure butterfly after butterfly after butterfly. The Cloak hovering next to the bed, watching every butterfly, of every colour of the rainbow, flutter away and land on various objects in the bedroom. Tony had beamed a smile down at Stephen as he watched him smile and show more confidence at seeing his magic being restored. Wong had still cautioned for two more days. Giving a precise date of November twentieth before Stephen would be able to return to the Sanctum and return to his duties. It was two extra days that they could have uninterrupted time together. Any issues that had arose in the city itself had been handled by the Avengers. Allowing the two the chance to recover and grow even closer than they had been in these first ten months together. 

Tony carefully nudged open the door to the bedroom with the end of his right foot that morning. Peeking through the gap to find Stephen laid on his stomach. His left hand tucked in close to his chest. His right hand resting on the pillow just above his head. Tony smiled to himself. Quietly pushing the bedroom door open further, enough so that he could bring in the small plate he had in his left hand. A chocolate cupcake placed perfectly in the centre. Decorated with a swirl of vanilla frosting, a scattering of sprinkles and a single gold candle stuck in the middle. The Cloak lifted its collar when the relic sensed Tony approaching Stephen’s side of the bed. Carefully tiptoeing his way across the wooden flooring. Setting the plate down with a soft tap on the bedside table. Tony released the breath he didn’t realise he had been holding until he saw Stephen was still asleep. He smiled at the peaceful sight. How innocent Stephen looked. How relaxed. At ease. Adorable. Beautiful. The sky didn’t have the space he needed to write out how he felt about Stephen. How beautiful he was. How amazing he was. How much he deserved to have this special day celebrated. 

One of Wong’s numerous visits had included a heart-breaking discussion about Stephen’s birthday. Mentioning to the master Sorcerer about his plans to celebrate Stephen’s birthday. Stephen had never mentioned the date of his birthday to anyone at Kamar-Taj. Not The Ancient One, not even Mordo. It was information Wong had not been made aware of, but he did have thoughts about certain days. Of course, the majority of them were holidays celebrated all over America and the world in fact. But there were five days specifically where Wong had found Stephen wanted to be alone for the day. On four of these, he would vanish for a couple of hours before returning to the Sanctum. Eyes sore. Tears dribbling down his face as he passed through the Sanctum. Returning to his study to drown in a book but Wong would occasionally hear the random sniffle of a nose. A broken sob breaking through Stephen’s walls he had put up. There was only one day where Stephen simply isolated himself and studied as much as he could… Today was that day. 

Having spied on Tony when Stephen was napping, the Cloak was fully aware of Tony’s plans for Stephen’s birthday. The collar lifting as Tony retrieved the box of matches from the back pocket of his jeans. His white shirt tucked into them; the top three buttons undone. If Stephen had been awake, he would have been teased as Tony leaned over to light the single candle. Unaware of the Cloak reaching round to Stephen’s back. Running a corner up and down lightly along the groove of his spine. Tony smiled as the candle was successfully lit. Blowing out the candle and waving the matchstick left and right to disperse the small amount of smoke that floated away from the end of the stick. Tony looked around the room for somewhere to put the used stick. Spotting an ashtray from when Happy had visited wanting to try some cigars he had been given. That would do. 

The breeze that entered the bedroom as soon as Tony opened the door was more than needed to rouse Stephen from his sleep. Not even the Cloak’s featherlike touches on his skin had woken him. As Tony tossed the matchstick into the ashtray and turned around to face the bedroom, he was met with a confused look and the most beautiful eyes glistening as they stared at the cupcake and candle on the table. The Cloak peeled away, choosing to hover in the corner of the bedroom to watch how this was to unfold. Tony moved quickly. Returning to the bedroom and closing the door behind him as Stephen propped himself up in bed on his right forearm. He blinked and swallowed hard. His eyes drawn to Tony who carefully approached the bed. Making sure to not catch Stephen’s legs as he sat down on the covers. A careful smile on his face as he said softly,  
“Happy Birthday,”  
Stephen swallowed again, looking back at the cupcake as he opened his mouth to speak but no words could be formed. His recovery over the past days had made him forget what the date was. Losing track of time with the messy sleep pattern the biggest contributor to that issue. He closed his eyes. Shaking his head as he croaked,  
“No… “He paused, opening his eyes and looking to Tony as he questioned, “Did you google me?”  
Tony jerked back, staring at Stephen with disbelief as he stated bluntly,  
“No! I looked at your medical file while you were asleep.”  
Stephen simply blinked in response at the answer. Closing his eyes when Tony reasoned,  
“They asked me about next of kin, you know you haven’t updated that file in years Stephen. I had to lie about confirming your birthday cause they figured since I’m your boyfriend that I would know when your birthday is.”  
“So, you know,”  
“Yeah, today.”  
“No,” Stephen denied, a painful smile on his face. His eyes opening, shining with unshed tears, “You know,”  
Tony sighed softly, reaching for Stephen’s hands. Relieved that Stephen allowed him to hold him. Shuffling a little to bring his right leg onto the bed as Stephen laid back against the pillows,  
“I know, but I don’t know how.”  
Stephen nodded once, looking down at their hands as Tony assured him,  
“I didn’t do it on purpose Stephen. I swear to you! The Doc at the compound was freaked out himself about what was happening to you that he was asking me to prepare to call your family. When we checked your file, we found out you have no next of kin to contact if something was to happen to you and when he ran a check, he found out about your family and told me.”  
Stephen nodded again, taking a deep breath and blinking away the tears. Looking out over the lake through the windows in the doors now. 

Tony stayed silent. Simply watching and allowing Stephen to take as much time as he needed… But two minutes was unbearable. He took in a sharp breath. Staring at Stephen as he dared to shatter the silence in the room,  
“You don’t celebrate your birthday?”  
“Not for a long time no.” Stephen answered numbly, keeping his gaze on the water,  
“Why? If I can ask.”  
“You already did.”  
Tony smirked gently, caressing Stephen’s fingers,  
“You know what I mean,” Tony whispered with a hidden pain at seeing Stephen so upset. Stephen swallowed. Licking his lips before he admitted,  
“I didn’t see any point after my family died. And I wasn’t the nicest person to be around before I became a Sorcerer. So, my birthday turned into a day of recognising being a year older, and…” He paused, shoulders falling with a deep exhale, “And now realising that I was growing more arrogant and selfish with every passing year. Marking each birthday with an extravagant purchase to mask the loneliness I felt celebrating that day with no one. When I found Kamar-Taj and realised the person I could become and what I had already lost, I decided to not tell anyone of my birth date. Anyone who asked, I simply told them that it had already passed. Seemed enough for them to smile and move on. After some time, people simply stopped asking and it allowed me to keep up the routine I’d kept all this time.”  
“Then you met me.” Tony commented quietly, beginning to feel he had somehow messed up royally with what he had planned for this day. Stephen smiled, squeezing Tony’s hands gently as he assured him,  
“Which has been a gift, Tony. I never regret the day we met nor the decision to take our friendship further. Every new day has been a blessing.”  
Tony smiled more at his words. Keeping hold of his hands as he asked,  
“So, with this change. And being in a stable-ish relationship.” He smiled at Stephen’s smirk, “Think you could maybe start celebrating birthdays again?”  
Stephen studied Tony’s eyes for a moment, deducing,  
“You’ve made plans?”  
“Made plans, bought gifts, made… more plans.”  
Stephen’s smiled wavered, guilt crashing over him over and over again,  
“I mean,” Tony added, “You did tell me a few days ago that we should make lasting memories we can look back on and smile about when we’re old. Why can’t today be one of those memories we make once a year?”  
“So you do listen to me?” Stephen chuckled,  
“It’s selective.”  
“I don’t doubt it.”  
“I tend to hear things more when they’re about me.”  
“Of course.”  
“So… Are we going to make new memories?” He bit his lip for a moment, seeing Stephen tense up and take a quick breath. Interrupting before Stephen could start to reply, “I mean, without this special day you wouldn’t be in my life Stephen Strange. And to be honest with you… My life wouldn’t be as amazing as it has been with you in it.”  
“You would have found someone else.”  
“But that’s the problem Stephen. It’s someone else,” Tony whispered, a depth in his tone of voice that knocked the breath out of Stephen’s lungs. 

Stephen breathed out shakily, almost as much as his hands as he simply stared at Tony. The brunette never taking his eyes off him. Never letting go. Constantly staring. Constantly touching. Maintaining contact. Stephen sniffed softly, clearing his throat as Tony asked quietly,  
“Can you have a happy birthday again? A happy return maybe? The start of many happy returns? You have me, Wong, the car-Cloak!” he paused, eying the Cloak as it neared the two, “And the rest of us.”  
“The rest of us?”  
“The Avengers, the rest of the wizards out there. They’re family, right?”  
Stephen’s eyes dropped down to their hands. How had he missed out how important they had all become to him? But that would mean fresh pain if something tragic was to happen. What if he somehow failed any of them? Would there be a chain reaction and he would lose them all one by one?... That was a thought for another day. Something to consider if the situation was to occur,  
“It… It will be difficult.” Stephen admitted, raising his gaze and earning a shuffle closer from Tony,  
“That’s fine with me. We go at your speed. Things get too much. You say so. We leave or we stop.”  
“We stop?”  
“Well uh… Well…” Tony stuttered, blushing, “You’re pretty much back to your old self. And it’s been a long week or so now.”  
Stephen shook his head, laughing when Tony reasoned,  
“Hey! I’m a man with needs and a hot boyfriend! It’s only natural. You’re a Doctor, you should know!”  
Stephen smiled brightly, staring at Tony. The man who wanted him happy. Who wanted to know more about him. Who was ready to do whatever was needed to make him comfortable. This would be the first of five days through the year Tony would have to learn about and understand the importance of certain behaviours. Truth be told, Stephen knew deep down that he had longed to share his birthdays with someone special. Christine had endured the darker side of him, but he had pushed her away. This was a second chance at the other part of life that needed to be filled with love and with happiness. Shared with as many people they wanted to. Especially Tony.  
“So, what’d you say?” Tony asked, leaning in close to Stephen, “Try at least?”  
Stephen smiled and nodded; his voice soft. Teetering on the edge of breaking as he whispered,  
“Yes.”  
Tony’s stunning smile broke out onto his face with the breathy laugh he found himself making. Unable to describe the relief and excitement he felt inside. A voice in the back of his mind reminding him to take it steady. But with the shift in each other’s gaze switching between their eyes and their lips, Tony had a clear-cut sign that he could at least take one thing he had longed to do since Stephen had woken up. 

The Cloak hovered away from the bed and drifted out of the bedroom as Tony surged forward and pressed his lips against Stephen’s. Their hands sliding apart. Stephen grunting at the collision. His hands trembling for a moment, fingertips brushing lightly against Tony’s shirt, before reaching up to hold Tony’s neck. His left hand holding the side of Tony’s neck as they parted for a moment. Taking in a quick breath before they leaned in towards each other. Tony leaning forward, coaxing Stephen back down towards the bed. Groaning into their kiss when he felt Stephen’s right hand slide up the back of his head. Long fingers sliding into soft brown locks. Holding him in place as Tony reached for the corner of the pillows with his right hand. Tugging the top pillow only once to pull it free from under Stephen’s back. Their kiss ending with a loud smack of lips as Stephen glanced back over his left shoulder. Watching Tony snatch a hold of the second pillow, giving it three firm tugs before it was out from under Stephen. Tossed aside along with the other. 

Stephen laid fully back on the mattress of the bed. Gazing up into Tony’s heated gaze. He swallowed hard. Looking down at the unbuttoned shirt. His left hand slithering away from Tony’s neck to follow the placket of the shirt. Barely feeling the hardness of the first button that was held in the first buttonhole. Hiding Tony’s toned body away from him. Tony leaned down, his lips brushing against Stephen’s when the Sorcerer beneath him sniffed suddenly. Tony pulled his head back. Watching as Stephen sniffed again,  
“What’s burning?”  
“Not my loins right now.”  
Stephen rolled his eyes. Remembering the cupcake. The lit candle. He jerked his head to his right. Finding the gold candle had melted quickly. The flame almost reaching the layer of melted wax that was gathering on top of the vanilla frosting. Tony cursed quietly. Reaching over for the cupcake and holding it to the side of Stephen’s head as he hastily asked,  
“Blow?”  
Stephen held back his laughter, deciding to simply avoid a potential fire hazard. Even more so now that Tony had brought said hazard onto soft bedding that would no doubt become a fiery bed if it spread. He blew a short puff of air at the candle. Blowing out the flame and receiving a playful,  
“Hooray,”  
From Tony who then suggested,  
“Maybe we should try again later?”  
“When you’re not bringing fire hazards into our bed?”  
“But you’re already in here.”  
Stephen rolled his eyes, shaking his head as he shuffled out from under Tony. Pulling himself towards the other side of the bed as Tony placed the cupcake back onto the table. Looking over at Stephen who looked back over his shoulder,  
“I really need a bath.”  
“That was the second part of the plan,”  
“What was the first?”  
“Breakfast in bed.”  
Stephen smiled, turning away from Tony as he pushed himself up to his feet. Turning carefully on his feet when he was halfway down the hallway, signalling for Tony to come join him. At least one part of the plan would at least be done properly that morning. 

He didn’t expect anything less than pure luxury when it came to Tony’s bathtub. The constant flow of hot water. The jets. If Tony hadn’t joined him, Stephen was certain that he would have fallen asleep in there. Tony holding him in his arms and enjoying the warmth of the water and Stephen’s body laying against him. Their hands clasped together, Tony making sure to allow the water to get between their hands. Hoping it would help ease more of the pain in Stephen’s hands. Even after thirty minutes, Stephen didn’t want to move. Feeling more relaxed. Enjoying the tranquillity. The closeness of Tony. Stephen hummed in content, shuffling a little in Tony’s hold. Closing his eyes as he nuzzled his head into Tony’s neck. Sighing contently as Tony laid his head atop Stephen’s. Pulling away for a moment to kiss his hair softly before resting his head against Stephen’s once more. 

The sun was shining through the small windows placed high up the walls. Casting rays of warm heat down over the two of them. The clouds almost clear, spotting the occasional white cloud slowly passing across sea blue skies. The silence in the room was intermittent, broken by the chirping of birds flying over the cabin and those leaping from branch to branch in the trees outside. Stephen opened his eyes upon feeling Tony’s hands leave his. About to question his next move when he felt those strong hands return to him. One hand placed over his heart, the other resting on his abdomen. Fingertips brushing lightly between each muscle of his toned stomach. Stephen smirked, tilting his head to his left when Tony nuzzled his nose against the nape of his neck. Pressing a soft kiss there before leaning forward and kissing the side of his neck. Stephen smiled, giving a tender moan in response to the kisses Tony gave him,  
“You’re one of those that likes to prune in a bath huh?”  
“Getting bored?” Stephen asked, smirking as Tony kissed his neck one more time,  
“No, just pruning.”  
“What’s the next part of your master plan?”  
“A walk around the lake, then head into the city. Find a nice suit for you to wear tonight to the party. Get some lunch, relax a little back here and then out to the party.”  
Stephen nodded slowly. His eyes falling to stare at the ripples flowing through the water in the bathtub. 

He didn’t realise how much time had passed where he had simply been in silence. Staring into the water as though he had seen some hidden message amongst the ripples and foam that had built up from the use of the soap. Drawn out of his thoughts when Tony pulled him close. Kissing his shoulder as he whispered,  
“Stephen?”  
Stephen inhaled deeply, bringing his hands to cover Tony’s where they had remained in the same positions on his body all this time. Turning his head, a little to his right, as he whispered back,  
“Apologies,”  
“We can skip the party tonight-”  
“No it’s fine,” He interrupted kindly, “Getting lost in my thoughts.”  
He closed his eyes during the few seconds Tony pressed a sweet kiss against his cheek. Giving him a gentle squeeze before he encouraged,  
“Wanna get some fresh air? Maybe brunch?”  
Receiving a nod from Stephen. The Sorcerer leaned forward, taking a moment to wash off the last of the soap studs from his arms as Tony climbed out of the bath. Sneaking a look over to his lover as Tony stood near a radiator. Grabbing the warm towels as Stephen stared at the wet, strong figure. The curves of his butt as a blob of foam trailed down over Tony’s right cheek. Dipping beneath the curve and slowly sliding down his toned thigh. 

Tony separated the towels he found had been folded together over the radiator. Smiling to himself when he heard the slosh of water against the edge of the bathtub,  
“Enjoying the view?” He teased, glancing back over his right shoulder to check on Stephen. His heart already racing, but now pounded fiercely in his chest when he saw Stephen. The man’s long lean body appearing to float in the water. His arms bent, laid on the edge of the tub. His head resting on his right arm. His torso half out of the water, his back curved in a way made sure only his butt was out of the water. Long legs bent. Knees touching the bottom of the tub. Feet up and out of the water, one resting above the other as he crossed his ankles. Gently bouncing them back and forth as he stared at Tony. Seeing the man visibly malfunction as lust filled brown eyes took in every piece of skin that was teased to him. Wet marble skin shining under the sunlight beaming through the windows. Clumps of soapy bubbles popping occasionally as Stephen’s skin started to dry in the heat. Tony swallowed, clearing his throat as he playfully warned,  
“I have a plan Stephen, I’m gonna stick to it no matter what.”  
“Yes you’ve been doing a spectacular job so far.” Stephen deadpanned,  
“I hear that sarcasm young man and appreciate the confidence you have in me.”  
Stephen smiled, chuckling lightly. The vibrations causing his body to tremble. Tony gasping quietly as he watched the last of the bubbles on Stephen’s butt pop with the movement. He swallowed, taking the towel and wrapping it around his waist. Failing to hide the erection that threatened to turn the wrap into a tent. Grabbing the other towel and tossing it over to Stephen as he knelt in the tub and caught the towel with ease.

With fall sweeping over the city, the Cloak swayed excitedly as the relic realized it wouldn’t be left alone in the cabin. Tony hadn’t brought any of his robots with him to the cabin. DUM-E and the others were still in the lab at the compound where they were no doubt keeping the Avengers, especially Peter, company. The couple had helped to dry each off. Slowing on occasion when they stole what should have been one kiss, leading into heated kisses. Caresses over each other’s bodies. The odd stumbling step towards the bed as they both tried to take it further. Disappointment filling them both when FRIDAY reminded Tony of the time and what was yet to be done that day. 

The two forcing themselves to break apart. Sneaking glances at each other as they dressed. Tony taking a relaxed formal look; black shoes, jeans, a white unbuttoned at the top with a navy-blue dinner jacket. Sliding a pair of aviators on as FRIDAY transferred over to the silver tinted glasses. Stephen dressing in dark blue jeans, a deep blue and white pair of Converse, a black tee and cardigan. His hair tamed and styled perfectly before the Cloak twisted and morphed into a scarf. Wrapping loosely around Stephen’s neck as he walked around the bed and joined Tony at the door. The two exchanging sweet smiles at each other before leaving the bedroom and the cabin hand in hand. Tony leading Stephen over to a yellow Audi A8 that was parked on the drive just metres away from the front door of the cabin. 

There was a little hesitance in Stephen’s steps as he approached the vehicle. Remembering what had happened the last time he had gotten into one of these types of cars. But Tony assured him any chance he that he would be fine. Promising to drive the vehicle himself despite how much confidence he expressed in the vehicle driving itself, Stephen couldn’t bear it. This time at least. Maybe another time in the future if they were to make use of the car again. Tony made sure not to speed through empty roads. Maintaining a speed that kept Stephen as calm as possible. Distracting him a little as they chatted. Stephen taking in the scenery. Enjoying the peacefulness of the trees, the orange, gold and brown tones of a beautiful autumn day. The sun shining down over the lake, causing the surface to sparkle. Tony noticing that Stephen quickly turned away from the sight of open water. Realising that it had only been the lake that had caused him to look away. Oceans and rivers didn’t have the same reaction as the lake did. Something he would ask another time. A feeling in his gut telling him that it was connected to one those other four days of the year when Stephen disappeared. When that day comes, he’d ask. Today was about ensuring Stephen at least enjoyed himself and saw that he could spend one of those days happily and in the company of those who loved and cared for him. Not spending it isolated, lonely and miserable. An image Tony found broke his heart as he pictured Stephen leant over in his seat. Staring down at once of the thickets tomes imaginable that laid out on his desk. Slowly taking to mind every single word written on the page and moving onto the next and the next and the next… And the next. Alone. In the dark. Hidden from the world. Concealed from the eyes of those wished only the best for him. Love and care Stephen felt he didn’t deserve after all that had happened. Tony would change it. Today was to be the start of it. 

The two walked through the streets of New York, hand in hand. Paying no attention to the occasional paparazzi that had caught them casually strolling amongst the rest of the New Yorkers that day. The two giving smiles when the person behind the camera greeted them but any other question was greeted with silence. The two quietly whispering to the other before Stephen demonstrated his newly developed telepathic abilities. Tony grinning like a Cheshire cat when he heard Stephen’s voice and saw Stephen’s lips were sealed. Something to make use of later he noted. A few hours of window shopping, exploring a few stores, a short session of signing some autographs for a group of teens and kids that gotten word of Earth’s greatest defender was out and about in the city. The current group had stopped them outside the café they had chosen to stop and grab a light lunch when they realised how late into the afternoon it had become. Stephen had slipped inside, allowing Tony all the time he needed to sign and take as many selfies as needed before the group left the two alone for a quiet lunch. With the party food later and the drinks, Stephen wasn’t looking to fill up on anything heavy. He wanted to make sure he would get into that suit later. 

Tony entered the café and sauntered over to Stephen who had chosen a table towards the back of the café. Ordering a coke and water for them both. The bags of varying sizes and colours sat at their feet beneath the table as Tony plopped down into the chair directly across from Stephen. Giving him a bright smile as he reached for Stephen’s hands that rested lightly on top of the table. Stephen smiled back, his smile softening as Tony lifted his hands and kissed them both in turn. Laying them gently back down on the table as he asked,  
“Still okay?”  
“Yes, better than I could imagine.”  
“Tip of the iceberg sweetheart.”  
Stephen smiled, eyes crinkling at the pet name. A smile that sent Tony’s heart fluttering. A warmth flowing through him as he said deeply,  
“I love you Stephen, you deserve to have a special day where you’re spoiled.”  
“I want to disagree but, I love you too, so I won’t argue with you.”  
“Admit it, you enjoy getting spoiled.”  
“It is enjoyable, but-”  
“One day of the year I can spoil you. No, no no. Two. Two days of the year I can spoil you.”  
“Two?’ Stephen mimed, seeing Tony’s eyes widen behind the silver tinted glasses. Stephen closed his eyes, smiling as he thought to himself idiot!  
“Sorry, yes. Two days.” Stephen agreed, “Christmas.”  
“You forgot the most wonderful time of the year?!”  
“I thought that was all year round being my boyfriend?”  
“I can’t imagine how it is being my boyfriend then, do tell.”  
Stephen chuckled lightly, shaking his head. Seeing Tony’s priceless smile as he laughed with him. Glancing up at a waitress who brought over their lunch. Asking if there was anything else they needed before leaving the two alone to share smiles, loving looks and laughs at they ate their lunch. 

They spent longer than anticipated in the café. Tony keeping Stephen’s mind distracted. His mood happy even though there was the occasional flicker of routine trying to fight its way back into the day. Tony was determined to keep it away, especially this one day. The fight can be fought again this time next year. It was a date. The two exited the café to find the sidewalk clear of paparazzi. Tony had already felt his phone vibrate in his pocket more times than he could count. Each message received notified in the bottom corner of the right lens of his glasses. FRIDAY instructed to only bring up messages from Pepper, Rhodey and Peter. Stephen knew when that happened, the sudden stutter in Tony’s sentences as his eyes read over a text message he couldn’t see from the outside. Informed of updates as soon as Tony had finished reading the text and FRIDAY had removed it from the glasses. The party was all set for seven o’clock that evening. Tables had been set up. Covered with tablecloths and filled with drinks and all types of party food Tony had ordered his favourite caterers to do. Bartenders were already at the compound, preparing for the orders. The others could get drunk, but he knew Stephen wouldn’t want anything alcoholic to drink. Tony knew he himself wouldn’t be drinking. He didn’t expect them to be there long. Maybe he should bring the party forward. As far as he knew no one who was invited was out at the moment. He knew a few were unable to attend. No. He was going to stick to the plan. His morning plans had already been disrupted with the potential fire. He would stick to what remained of it. Stephen seemed to be enjoying himself. Hopefully that would continue.

There were a few hours left between them arriving back at the cabin and the time they would have to leave to get to the compound on time for the party to receive its most important guest. Tony had found Stephen fighting the need to sleep as they drove home. Seeing the sluggish steps the Sorcerer made as he entered the cabin. Tony took their bags upstairs. Separating the items inside and laying them out ready for later when they would need to get changed. He took the opportunity to take the one gift Tony had bought. Peeling away the folded socks in the top drawer of his dresser. Taking out the box that just about fit in the palm of his hand. A black box with a gold frame around the edge of the lid. A ribbon of the same gold colour immaculately tied into a bow around it. Sealing it securely but not so tight that Stephen would struggle with getting it undone. With the gift in hand, maybe Tony could bring one plan forward? 

He smiled at the thought. Closing his fingers so the tips pressed firmly against the bottom of the box. Imagining Stephen’s face as he jogged down the flight of stairs leading down into the living area,  
“Ste…” Tony started, looking over to the corner sofa. Stopping abruptly when he found Stephen curled up, asleep, with the Cloak covering him like a blanket. Tony shuffled over to the handrail. Crossing his forearms and resting them on the handrail. Staring down at Stephen with glistening eyes. Overflowing with love. Unable to comprehend how someone as serious, as tall as Stephen was could make themselves so small and adorable in the way he looked right now. Tony blinked, looking down at the box still in one hand. It could wait. Stephen needed his rest. He wasn’t completely out of the woods just yet. The walk around the streets of New York and barely having much time resting, other than the couple of hours in the café, were more draining then they normally should be. Tony kept hold of the gift. Taking it back upstairs to the bedroom and hiding it away again. Taking his cell phone out instead to confirm everything was still on time. 

It was just before five forty-five when Stephen started to come around. Tony had taken up one of the seats on the two-seater couch opposite Stephen. His eyes cast down on the tablet in front of him. Going through a blueprint for the next project he had in mind. Adding an adjustment to one part of the new casing for the nanotech when he heard the huff from Stephen. Tony peered over the top of his glasses. Biting a little harder on the end of the pen he was holding between his lips. A small notepad sat next to him containing scribbles only he would understand. He smiled at the sight. Watching Stephen nuzzle his head into the sofa seat. His eyes squeezing shut for a moment as he grunted. Tony set the pen and his glasses down next to the notepad. Leaving the tablet on the armrest as he slid off the edge of his seat and walked over to Stephen. 

Stephen heard the shuffling sound of feet against the rug that decorated the floor between the two pieces of furniture. Hearing Tony crouching down next to him as the first hint of bright blue peeked out from a pair of barely opened eyes. Stephen’s hair only a little dishevelled. Nothing a little wax wouldn’t fix. He huffed softly, turning his head slowly to his left. Looking up at Tony to find him smiling down at him,  
“Hey,”  
Stephen closed his eyes again. Inhaling deeply before he croaked,  
“Hey,”  
“Feelin better?”  
“Mmm,” Stephen moaned softly, wrapping the Cloak a little tighter around him, “What time is it?”  
“Almost six.” Tony answered quietly, never taking his eyes off him. Stephen nodded, licking his lips before taking in another deep breath,  
“I’m sorry.”  
Tony cocked his head to his left. Confusion evident on his face as he asked,  
“For what?”  
“I didn’t want to fall asleep today.”  
“You needed it Stephen.” Tony interjected before Stephen could say another word, “If you wanna stay here and sleep we can do that.”  
“No it’s fine. I’ll,” Stephen paused, taking in another deep breath, “I’ll get up.”  
“Only if you’re sure.”  
Stephen smiled, opening his eyes fully now. He was still fuzzy from the nap, but he was quickly becoming more alert with every passing minute. The two staring at each other as Tony brought his right hand to Stephen’s hand, running his fingers softly over the silver streaks. The two quietly talking to each other about the plans for that night. Stephen giving a smirk as Tony suggested they leave the party earlier than planned. His after party only had the two of them listed on the guest list. Maybe they should start moving. As much as Stephen appreciated all that Tony had done for him today. To make today as happy and different to the other birthdays as possible. A night together alone in the cabin, without anyone or anything to disturb them, was more appealing. 

It took Stephen at least ten more minutes to start moving off the sofa. Guided by Tony’s warm hands that held his own. Keeping hold of him as they walked upstairs to the bedroom. The two taking turns to use the bathroom. Washing and styling their hair before getting dressed. Tony dressing in a black suit with a white shirt and red tie. Stephen choosing the navy-blue trousers and jacket, a soft grey shirt but leaving the tie off. Deciding to go with a more relaxed look and keeping the first two buttons undone. The Cloak deciding it would attend the party as it formed the red scarf from earlier and wrapping loosely around Stephen’s neck. Keeping the end hanging over the back of Stephen’s right shoulder. Stephen smiled, brushing his hand gently over the relic before turning around. Finding Tony leaning against the doorframe holding the black and gold box. He smiled brightly at Stephen,  
“I know you think you’re being spoiled today already but there is one thing I wanna give you.”

Tony pulled himself away from the doorframe. Walking over to Stephen and holding out the box to him,  
“Happy Birthday Stephen,”  
Stephen swallowed. Finding himself lost for words. Almost choking as he whispered Tony’s name,  
“Take it.” Tony encouraged, smiling as he held the box closer towards Stephen. Raising both eyebrows as he laughed,  
“I’m not moving till you take it babe.”  
Stephen smiled, taking the box from him as he whispered deep with appreciation,  
“Thank you, Tony.”  
He made a fleeting glance back over his left shoulder, making sure he was close enough to the bed to sit down. Tony taking a small step closer, crouching down in front of him as Stephen carefully pulled on one strand of the ribbon. Watching the ribbon unravel itself from its bow. Tony carefully taking the ribbon, pulling it out from under the box as Stephen lifted the lid. Tony smiling at the stunned look on his face. The soft, slightly shaken whisper,  
“Tony,”  
“I know you said not to spoil you but it’s just one gift.” Tony joked as he reached for the box. Letting Stephen lift the Jaeger-LeCoultre watch from the cushioned insides. 

The Master Ultra-Thin Perpetual pink gold watch with the Alligator dark grey strap was certainly what Stephen would count as being spoiled. He knew the price tag attached to this watch. He handled the delicate watch as carefully as he could. Irrational fear bubbling up inside him that he would somehow break it with how much his hands shook at that moment. Stephen took a quick breath, looking straight at Tony as he whispered his name again. Tony smiled, lowering down to both knees and shuffling closer as he joked,  
“Must have picked the right one. Not often I stun you into silence.”  
Stephen smiled, choking out a chuckle as he studied the watch. Taking in every single detail he could see at that moment,  
“Turn it over.” Tony half ordered; half whispered. Stephen blinked and sniffed as he turned the watch over. His heart swelling at the text he whispered quietly,  
“No measure of time with you will be long enough,”  
Looking back at Tony as the man across from him added lovingly,  
“But let’s start with forever.”  
Stephen smiled, looking back at the watch as he turned it back over. Caressing the back of the watch softly as Tony asked,  
“Like it?”  
“It’s beautiful Tony,” Stephen complimented, “Thank you doesn’t seem to be enough.”  
Tony chuckled softly, reaching for the watch,  
“Seeing you this happy is all I need to see. May I?”  
Stephen nodded, hanging over the watch before holding out his left wrist. Eyes sparkling as he watched Tony fasten the watch carefully around his wrist. Sliding the what was left of the strap into place before turning Stephen’s hand over. Holding his hand in both of his. Tenderly stroking either side of his hand with his thumbs as Stephen used his free hand to cup Tony’s face. Lifting the Scientist’s face so he could look into his eyes,  
“Thank you, Tony,” Stephen repeated, his voice heavy with love and a need to express just how grateful he was to him for making today as wonderful as it had been. 

Tony closed his eyes as Stephen leaned forward. His eyes closing as soon as he felt Tony’s lips touching his. A sweet kiss at first. Stephen sliding his hand round to the back of Tony’s head as they deepened the kiss. The third kiss ending with a loud smack of lips as Tony gave Stephen all he wanted. A loud moan muffled as their tongues caressed and tasted the other. Tony freed Stephen’s hand from his hold. Allowing him to bring the free hand to hold his cheek tenderly. Pulling him closer to him as Tony laid a hand on Stephen’s thighs. Slowly sliding them forward. Inching slowly in towards Stephen’s inner thighs. Stephen twitched at the more intimate touch. Breaking their kiss but holding Tony close. A sharp gasp taken when the tips of Tony’s fingers touched as deep as they could with the restriction of the trousers. Stephen licking his lips before a breathless groan of,  
“Tony,”  
Broke down the wall Tony was trying to put up around his own lustful need to take Stephen there and then. Tony gripped Stephen’s thighs. Pushing him back with the intensity of the kiss they shared. Moaning softly together as Stephen pushed back. Keeping himself sat up as Tony started to lean into Stephen’s body. The two growing closer when FRIDAY’S voice sounded off from the phone on the bedside table on Tony’s side,  
“Boss, you’ll be late for the party if you continue.”  
The two panted heavily against the other’s lips. Tony giving a quick shake of his head before he mumbled,  
“My own AI is cockblocking me.”  
Stephen snorted, giving the brightest smile as he laughed gently hearing Tony mention,  
“Remind me to look at her code tomorrow.”  
“Tony, she’s right.” Stephen agreed with the AI. Smirking at Tony’s surprised face,  
“You’re on her side?”  
“You have gone to such lengths to make this day as wonderful as it has already been. What would you tell them if we were to stay here?”  
“You fell asleep.” Tony answered quickly. Too quickly. Fast enough to warrant the suspicion that he actually had a plan B stored in his mind,  
“Okay.” Tony paused, inhaling deeply, “Okay. I want to show you can have a happy birthday. But don’t get mad if I randomly poke you. Things are hard right now Stephen.” Stephen stared back at Tony, no emotion on his face except for a mischievous spark in his eyes, “I might have to get you to carry the food over to the plate I’ll have over my crotch.”  
“Noted.” Stephen accepted, getting to his feet. Helping Tony to get to his. Stephen admiring the watch on his wrist as Tony grabbed his phone. The two making their way out of the cabin, Tony with more of a limp than what Stephen was presenting with as he adjusted his trousers. The ride over to the compound would make for an interesting competition to see who could provide the coldest shower to ease the plus one they hadn’t planned to bring with them to the party. 

The drive over had been somewhat amusing and startling to who had the more disturbed imagination. With Stephen’s experience of other dimensions and alternate realities, he won tenfold. Tony’s wide-eyed expression mixed with the horrified whisper of,  
“Maybe you should go see a priest?”  
Had Stephen bursting into laughter neither had heard for some time. Stephen grinning as he joked back,  
“I think I would combust as soon as I stepped over the threshold. Or leave drenched in Holy Water.”  
Tony sniggered, grinning as he kept his eyes on the road. As much as the conversation had been concerning, Tony was relieved to see that he had been able to keep Stephen smiling and laughing. But as Tony drove them down the road towards the main entrance of the compound, he noticed the increase in tension in Stephen’s shoulders. Something that continued to grow as they exited the car and walked hand in hand into the compound and towards the conference room that had been reorganised to allow for the party to take place there. Tony had considered booking one of the grand halls in New York itself but with the potential for paparazzi to swarm all over the event, putting Stephen on alert and watching his back for anyone sneaking photos, it wasn’t the best idea. Out in the compound, it might be the workplace for them all, but it was private. Invite only. Filled with people Stephen knew in varying levels. Others that were unknown to the security positioned outside would immediately be marched off the premises without any sort of interruption to those on the inside.

It seemed perfect. 

But nothing was perfect. 

The couple were greeted with bright smiles. Women dressed in beautiful cocktail dresses of all colours, a few opting for suits and looking just as stunning as all the others. The men dressed in suits of colours ranging from blue to black to grey. The difference between them all was the mixture of some swapping shirts for tees. Trousers for jeans. Shoes for sneakers. The party having started twenty minutes before the guest of honour arrived. Music blared out of speakers set up around the impressively spacious room. Banners pinned to walls created a rainbow colour of happy birthday messages. There was something rather innocent about it. Almost, childlike Stephen could only describe it as. That there should be something more mature and tasteful about it all. But the joy he saw on the faces of the people there, the bubbly excitement of Peter who came bounding over to the two. A basket in both hands. Eyes wide, no doubt high on sugar. Dressed like others who wore the shirt, jacket, jeans and converse option. Peter grinned,  
“Mis-Doctor Strange! Doctor Strange! Hey! Uh-h-h-happy birthday!”  
Stephen smiled, thanking him as Tony smiled and chuckled at the hyperactivity of the kid,  
“Here,” Peter offered, “I got you something. It-t-t’s only a little something-g-g.” Peter stopped for a second, shivering before he added, “But I hope you like it!”  
“Thank you, Peter,” Stephen responded with a smile, carefully taking the gift-wrapped box, “You didn’t have to buy me anything,”  
“Mister Stark said you hadn’t had a birthday before.”  
Stephen inhaled as he moved to correct the kid. Stopping when he felt Tony poke him in his side, a quick shake of his head telling him to not say anything. Stephen smiled, sighing gently as he turned back to Peter who hadn’t noticed the exchange. His gaze distracted by the loud thunderous laugh of Thor as he exchanged war stories with the others in his group. Peter turning back to Stephen as he finished,  
“And nobody should go without a birthday! Everyone should have one, especially you Doc. You have us to celebrate it with now! We won’t forget it!”  
Stephen smiled gently, swallowing before he spoke as firmly as his emotions would allow him,  
“Thank you, Peter,”  
Peter smiled and gave a quick nod, turning his attention to Tony as he started,  
“DUM-E misses you Mister Stark; he’s been sulking in a corner all day today.”  
Tony bit his bottom lip before admitting,  
“Yeah, I better go check on them.” Tony stepped out from beside Stephen. Kissing his neck before he could walk away, “Especially since FRIDAY told me about how you blew part of the workstation Peter! That wouldn’t be why he’s sulking in the corner would it?!”  
Stephen raised one eyebrow at Peter who shrunk down a little at his gaze,  
“Maybe,” Peter laughed nervously, his eyes looking to Stephen’s shoulders. Expecting to see the Cloak billowing out behind him,  
“Where’s the Cloak?” He asked almost in panic, peering around either side of Stephen before a flash of red startled the teen into taking a few steps back. His first discovery being the missing scarf from around Stephen’s neck. The second was the Cloak of Levitation floating out from behind Stephen. A careful wave of the collar greeting Peter before looking up at Stephen. The Sorcerer giving the relic a soft smile and gentle nod. Watching both the relic and the Spider hurry away. Stephen calling out to the two of them,  
“Do not spill anything on the Cloak!” He huffed when neither of them acknowledged his warning, muttering himself, “I don’t need a repeat of the last failed attempt at washing it.”  
Stephen ran a shaky hand down over the front of his jacket as he twisted in his place. Spying into the gaps between partygoers and tables of food and drinks to find an empty couch. Positioned alone near one of the floor to ceiling windows. Perfect, he thought. Unbuttoning his jacket as he walked over to the couch and hid away from the party. 

Tony returned to the party room around thirty minutes later. Having checked the lab for any and all damage that been caused. It wasn’t anything destructive. Some smears of smoke that had stained the top of the workstation. It had been attacked with cleaning products but would clearly need another wash. Something to do when Stephen was back at the Sanctum and getting settled back into his duties. A few minutes spent with DUM-E getting updates on any drama that had been taking place between the bots and FRIDAY and Tony was returning to the conference room where he imagined Stephen to be mixing in with the party guests. Maybe a playful confrontation with Steve over being bridal carried to the waiting car that night he had been released from the medical bay. Catching up with Thor since the last time he had seen him was an unexpected visit from Odin’s two sons. 

But as he stepped back into the conference room, he couldn’t see any sign of Stephen. The room full of chatter. Smiles. Laughter. Celebrations. But Stephen couldn’t be seen in any of the groups. Tony moved over to the makeshift bar, waving over the hired bartender and giving the order for a non-alcoholic drink. Taking the preparation time for the drinks to search out Stephen. He wasn’t where he had last seen him. Neither was Peter or the Cloak. The latter being the first he spotted. Peter’s eyes were only for the Cloak right now. Eyes that were wide in awe. Whispers of amazement uttered as he watched the Cloak morph into as many objects as possible. Tony furrowed his brow, looking to his left first. Hearing the bellowing laugh of Thor. But the God of Thunder wasn’t with Stephen. The God holding a freshly poured beer as he told more war stories to Rhodey and Carol. Tony spotting the two brushing tips of fingers together. Exchanging coy looks and smiles. That was something to ask him about in a couple of days. Now he worried that Stephen had actually left the party. Tony exhaled shakily. Turning back to the bartender as he returned with the two drinks. Giving him a quick smile and a five-dollar tip as he thanked him for the drinks,  
“FRIDAY?” Tony whispered,  
“Yes boss?”  
“Where’s Stephen? Is he outside?”  
“North West corner boss.” FRIDAY directed, a touch of sadness in her voice Tony picked up on. He leaned left. Straightened to stand on tip toes. Lowering back onto flat feet as one of the party guests shuffled out of his sight. Following the others that they had been mingling with to reveal Stephen sat alone outside of the party guests. His gaze focused on the window behind him. Looking out over the grass and almost naked trees that each had a mound of dead leaves around their trunks. Peter’s gift resting on his left leg he had bent and resting on the seat he sat on. Tony thanked her quietly, carrying their drinks over to the couch Stephen had decided to take up. 

Tony crossed the room quickly and with ease. Catching the occasional mention of Stephen’s name. The Cloak. Questions of where he was as the Cloak raced around the room with Peter climbing along the walls after it. Tony reaching the couch where Stephen sat as the Sorcerer noticed Tony’s reflection in the window. He turned his head, smiling up at his partner as he greeted,  
“Hey,”  
“Hey,” Tony replied hesitantly, “Uh, did you talk to everyone already? I didn’t think I was gone that long.”  
“I haven’t spoken to anyone other than Peter.” Stephen admitted, thanking Tony as he was handed the fake wine glass over to Stephen. He sniffed at the fruity aroma that he could smell inside the glass. Squeezing one eye shut as the fizz of the sparkling water irritated his eye momentarily. He leaned over, setting the plastic wine glass down as Tony carefully sat on the seat opposite him. Unbuttoning his jacket and tossing one side of his jacket aside as he asked,  
“Why?”  
Stephen shrugged before answering,  
“This still feels very…” Tony’s shoulders raised slightly with the tension he felt erupt inside him. Anticipating Stephen to be uncomfortable. Wanting to go back to the cabin so soon. His shoulders relaxing and slumping down as Stephen finished,  
“Different.”  
“You need to change that and go talk to someone. Sure you don’t want some alcohol? Loosen up a bit?”  
Stephen shook his head, about to reach for his water when Tony grinned cheekily,  
“I know what to do.”  
There was no chance to refuse Tony’s words. Stephen looking out over the crowd as Tony quickly twisted in his seat. Two fingers in his mouth a second before a whistle pierced the atmosphere of the room. Bringing everyone to silence. The music thrumming in the background. All eyes on the two of them as Tony pointed at Stephen,  
“Birthday boy right here!”  
If he could, he would have teleported out of the room at that moment. An image in his mind that no one there was interested in seeing him. Talking to him. Instead, he was greeted by a flurry of voices and people hurrying over to him. Pepper the first as she greeted,  
“Stephen! Why didn’t you say you were here?! We thought you’d just sent your Cloak!”  
Stephen opened his mouth to answer. Feeling some guilt over his reluctance to introduce himself. Shame that he had imagined these people he had fought alongside, helped to heal, saved even, would think any less of him. The little time he had spent with them had only been in battle and the odd visit from them when they came to the Sanctum seeking guidance. Believing that it was that they simply wanted, believing the questions of his health and wellbeing had been small talk before getting to the main reason that they had come to him. 

He felt guilty. He felt ashamed. But as soon as Pepper had leaned over and pulled him into a tight embrace. All the negative feelings he was harbouring melted away. Stephen swallowed hard. Realising right there as others waited to greet him that what he felt he had been missing all these years had been right in front of him. A family of some description had formed all around him. Had supported him. Checked in on him. Supported and approved the relationship he had with Tony. Knowing Rhodey and Happy had been the toughest people to convince he was good for his best friend. And here they were. Not far away. Smiling as they watched Pepper pull away from Stephen. Taking his hands into hers as she shined with the dazzling smile she gave him,  
“Happy Birthday! C’mon, I’ll walk you round.”  
“I’ll catch you later honey,” Tony chuckled as Stephen was pulled from his seat. The Cloak racing round to be by his side, taking whatever gifts were handed over to him as Pepper walked him round the room. 

Tony leaned back, beaming with pride as he waited for Stephen to finish his tour of the room. Knowing he had moved on to another group of people when Tony heard the loud cheer of ‘Happy Birthday’. His heart warming with every race back to the couch the Cloak made. Dropping off a bundle of gifts before rushing back over to Stephen and collecting the next lot of gifts. After two hours of not seeing his boyfriend, Tony decided to get up. The Cloak seemed to have tired itself out. Draping itself over the gifts. Protecting them as though it was a Dragon protecting its treasure. Not even Tony could peek a look at what had been gathered. 

He wandered through the crowds. Smiling and greeting those who spotted him passing through. Exchanging hugs. Pats on the back. Small talk. Checking up on each other before Tony moved on. He found Pepper stood by the bar with Happy. He jogged over to the two. A hand resting lightly on a shoulder each,  
“Where is he?”  
“I left him with Wanda.” Pepper answered, “I’m surprised they didn’t meet sooner! They get on pretty well!”  
Tony gave them both a smile and soft pat on their shoulders. Leaning back when Pepper pointed him over towards a table in the far-left corner of the room where orange and red embers flew up into the air before disappearing entirely. The orange suddenly replaced by one of Stephen’s blue butterflies. Tony stopped, smiling as he watched the precious creature he had grown fond of move higher. Wings fluttering gently. Diving down slowly, circulating a small red ball of energy that hovered near it. The energy shrinking down. Folding in on itself until it formed an oval shape. The tip of a feminine finger was flicked backwards across it. Spinning the energy round four times before stilling. A slow flip over showing a semi-circle on the end was turning black. The shape flipped back over onto its front showed the black spreading. Moving in the form of a black line. Travelling down the middle of the red shape before circling it entirely. Each side growing three legs. There was no further movement. What appeared to be a Ladybird no scurried through the air. Moving closer to the blue butterfly that perched itself on an invisible branch. 

The three people who had been blocking his view moved on. Impressed by the show of magic and revealing Stephen and Wanda smiling as they looked up at the two insects. Wanda’s eyes bright and proud, matching the proud look Vision was showing as he stood behind her. His eyes scanning the projections of magic before him. Curious to learn more about how it was manifesting before him. Wondering what the differences were between Stephen’s Eldritch magic and Wanda’s Chaos magic. Tony smiled at the scene. Deciding to leave them the two to their show of magic and re-joined Happy and Pepper at the bar. Soon joined by Rhodey and Carol who buckled under Tony’s questions about their relationship. Receiving Tony’s blessing when they admitted that they had been dating for a few months now. 

It was just after ten o’clock that night when the party had started to die down some. Only a third of the guests had left. Finding Stephen amongst the guests and saying their goodbyes. Wishing him a happy birthday again before wishing him a goodnight and safe ride back home. Wanda and Vision were the latest to retire to their shared quarters in the compound. Stephen wandered back over to the couch he only realised he hadn’t returned to for some time now. Returning to it to find the Cloak protecting the unopened gifts and Tony trying to get a peek. Carefully lifting a part of the Cloak only to have his finger trapped with a firm slap the relic made. Stephen smiled, laughing quietly to himself as Tony pulled his finger away and watched the relic spread itself out further, tightened itself even more around the gifts. If it was possible for it to tear itself to pieces, Stephen could easily have pictured an Octopus wrapping itself around its next meal. Refusing to let go and refusing to let anything else get to it. 

Tony narrowed his eyes at the relic, folding his arms as the collar looked at him. Waving each end of the collar in turn, taunting the Scientist,  
“Just you wait.” Tony threatened, but the relic knew there was no credibility to the threat. The empty threat only encouraging it to wave its collar faster at Tony. Stephen shook his head, smiling and chuckling at the show as he asked,  
“What are you doing to it?”  
“I think your presents have been stolen,” Tony commented, noticing how the Cloak continued to simply bounce the corners back and forth. Stephen shook his head, looking at Tony as he apologised,  
“I’m sorry.”  
“What for?” Tony asked in return,  
“I’ve neglected you; I should have stayed closer to you.”  
“Are you kidding me? You were out there having fun, that’s all I wanted you to have tonight Stephen.” Tony answered, leaning forward and reaching for Stephen’s right hand. Stephen smiled, looking around the room behind him before turning back to Tony,  
“Wanna go home?”  
“If you’re ready to.” Tony teased, grinning back at him. Stephen nodded, chuckling as he helped Tony get to his feet. Pulling him close and kissing him deeply before Tony pulled away and teased,  
“The after-party’s back at the cabin.”  
Stephen tilted his head to his left, eying up the still occupied Cloak. Tony peeked over his right shoulder. Asking the relic,  
“Wanna hang out with DUM-E? We’ll pick you up tomorrow?”  
The Cloak loosened its hold on the gifts. Levitating up above the gifts before swaying forward. Nodding its collar at Tony,  
“FRIDAY will let you in.”  
The relic jerked back, looking at Stephen who smiled and gave a nod before watching it dart away. Racing through the crowds, some who screeched at the sudden rush of red that hurried past them. Stephen looked down at the pile of gifts, stating quietly,  
“I could levitate all this to the car,”  
“I’ll have Happy bring it over to the cabin tomorrow morning with the Cloak.”  
Stephen nodded. It would mean they would get back to the cabin sooner. The idea sounding better by the second when Tony moved closer to him. Positioning himself so that he stood almost side by side with Stephen. The taller man turning his head to track Tony. Staring down at his lips and biting back a moan when he felt the smaller man brush his hand lightly over Stephen’s groin. The featherlight touch was already enough to reignite the arousal that had burned through him before they had left for the party a few hours ago. Tony leaning in close, teasing a kiss Stephen leaned in to steal. Groaning quietly as Tony leaned away and refused. Grinning back at him before whispering,  
“Let’s go,”  
Taking hold of Stephen’s hand, he announced to the rest of the guests that they were leaving. Delaying the release Stephen craved as they grabbed a last few snacks from the remaining party food and said their goodbyes to those who hurried over to them for a last quick chat before letting them leave. 

The drive back to the cabin had been heated. Fleeting glances from Tony who made sure to obey the rules of the road. Tortured with the heated stares Stephen gave to him. Admiring everything about the man who was leading him back to the cabin after spending days watching over him. Taking care of him. Being honest with him. Understanding him. Loving him. And now he would be able to express it physically. Something he had missed sharing with him. They had been busy recently. Missing out on sharing moments together as one became free, the other was called away. Now they had that time again. 

As soon as Tony brought the car to a stop just at the end of the drive leading to the cabin, he was getting out of the car and hurrying round to Stephen’s side. The other man had barely ejected his seatbelt when Tony had opened the passenger door and held out a hand for Stephen to take hold of. Stephen reached for him and kept a firm hold of his hand as Tony helped him out of the car. Pulling him close so he wouldn’t be caught by the car door as it was closed. Tony locking the car door with a push of a button as he led Stephen through the front door of the cabin. 

Stephen made his way up the stairs as Tony locked the cabin door behind him. No one would disturb them for the rest of the night. Not even FRIDAY as Tony tossed his phone and the keys over onto one of the seats of the couch. Chasing after Stephen who was waiting for him at the top of the stairs. Shoes removed. Chest heaving. Eyes dilated. His body burning with arousal. Tony swallowed. Heart pounding at the sight of him. He couldn’t wait any longer. The drive back to the cabin had been long enough. Tony kicked off his shoes and raced up the stairs. Grabbing hold of Stephen’s jacket and pulling him close. Their foreheads touching for a moment. Both men staring at the other’s lips as Tony pushed him towards the door of the bedroom. An obstacle already overcome with the door left open. If it had been closed, they both knew that they would never have reached the bed. Stephen would have pulled Tony down to the floor with him. 

They staggered down the hallway. Taking it in turns to strip the other of each piece of clothing. Sharing frantic kisses, muffling each other’s moans and groans as jackets were stripped and tossed to the floor. Stephen unbuttoned Tony’s shirt, Tony reached for the waistband of his trousers. Calloused fingers grabbing as much of the shirt as possible before tugging it up and out of his trousers. The two coming to a mutual stop just halfway down the hallway. Pulling away from their kisses to gasp and take in a much-needed breath. Chests heaving. Stephen taking the temporary stop to peel Tony’s shirt over his shoulder and tugging it down his arms. Tony reaching for one sleeve and almost tearing it off his arm with the urgency he felt inside. He needed to be on top of Stephen now. He needed to feel that strong body writhe beneath him. Feel the heat of Stephen’s breath against his cheek. Hear every delicious moan of ecstasy against in his ear. 

With those thoughts in his mind, Tony pushed on. Capturing Stephen’s lips in a passionate kiss. Freeing his arms completely of the shirt and tossing it aside as the two started unsteady steps towards the bedroom door. Quickly reaching for Stephen’s shirt and popping each of the buttons before Stephen could even reach out to hold Tony’s face tenderly in his hands. Trembling fingers barely grazing his cheeks when he felt the gentle tug of his shirt needing to come down his arms so it could be thrown aside. Leaving both men in just their trousers just outside the bedroom door. Stephen grunted, pulling away from the kiss to rest his forehead against Tony’s. Licking his lips to savour the taste of the man before reaching up with both hands. His left-hand cupping Tony’s cheek as the other reach round to cradle the back of his head. Trembling fingers sliding through soft locks of brown hair as he pulled Tony close. Toned chests pressed together over and over with every laboured breath they took. A hungered moan escaping Stephen before a breathless whisper of Tony’s name was uttered against swelling lips. 

A primal growl rumbled from within Tony’s chest. Reaching up to grab hold of Stephen’s impressive biceps. Pulling them down gently so his hands would free him from his hold. Grant him the freedom he needed to walk him backwards into the bedroom. Stealing more kisses. Never giving him the chance to take in the air he needed until he felt the edge of the bed bump into the back of his legs. Stephen grunted at the soft collision. Barely able to look back behind him when Tony pushed him down onto the bed. Quickly chasing after him. 

Tony straddled Stephen’s waist, digging his knees into the covers as he reached for the waistband of Stephen’s trousers. Distracting the man beneath him with kisses. A tender bite to Stephen’s bottom lip earning a soft gasp as he freed the button on the trousers. Tony lowering his head a little to kiss down along the soft skin of Stephen’s neck. Adding more of his tender bites with every few kisses he made. A finger and thumb taking hold of the zipper and pulling it down as Tony’s lips sealed around the sensitive spot where Stephen’s shoulder and neck joined. Sucking the first of many marks to come that night. Groaning into the marked skin as Stephen arched his back. His right reaching round to hold the back of Tony’s head. Keeping him in place as he felt him ease for a moment. A soft inhale of breath heard before soft lips pressed a sweet kiss to the marked skin. The zipper on Stephen’s trousers already undone. Much like the man beneath him. 

Leaving him with a lingering kiss that left Stephen’s lips tingling, Tony pulled away. Climbing off the bed to remove his own trousers. Setting Stephen’s body ablaze when he revealed that he had gone the whole party not wearing underwear. Knowing how much Tony despised the lines they made. Not to mention it was one less wall between them if they had seeked out any room where they could have surrendered to their carnal urges. 

Tony tossed the trousers over to the chair nearby. Retrieving the lube he had stored away in the drawer of his bedside table. Throwing it onto the bed before he stripped Stephen of both his trousers and the boxers he wore. Casting them aside with a flick of his hand. Leaving them on the floor by the chair that his own were draped over. Stephen moved to sit up. Barely getting a look at Tony’s naked body when he was coaxed back down onto the bed by Tony’s firm hands. Tony only stopping for a moment to help Stephen shuffle up the bed. Making sure his legs were no longer hanging over the edge before he positioned himself between them. Finally taking a part of what he wanted. His body laid atop Stephen’s. Feeling his heart pounding in his chest as he was sure Stephen could feel with his. 

Stephen raised his head from the covers. Hiding his face into the crook of Tony’s neck. His eyes closed. Panting heavily as he bent both knees. Wrapping his arms around Tony’s back. Holding him as close as possible as Tony give an experimental thrust of his hips. Feeling Stephen’s hard cock brush against his own. He hissed at the feel. Lowering his head and resting his forehead against the side of Stephen’s head. Biting the top of his ear as Stephen moaned deeply into his ear with the second thrust he made. A third thrust made easier with the drop of pre-cum he felt on Stephen’s stomach. Feeling the body beneath him shudder. The slick touch of damp skin sliding along his as Stephen brought his lips to Tony’s ear. Sucking the earlobe between his lips, giving a gentle bite to hear Tony moan heavily in response. 

Sliding his right hand out towards where he recalled the lube had landed on the covers, Tony snatched hold of the lube. Managing to unscrew the lid with just his thumb and finger. Keeping hold of Stephen who had laid his head back down on the covers and was watching unbridled hunger. Stroking Tony’s right side with his leg. His heart leaping as soon as he saw the glisten of the lube in the moonlight that shone through the windows of the bedroom. The clear sky that night illuminating the room with a soft silver light. Tony taking the opportunity to gaze into Stephen’s eyes as he coated his fingers with the lube. He smiled down at the man below, finding his eyes a soft grey colour. A ring of light around dilated pupils that begged silently for him to continue. 

Feeling his fingers were coated well enough, Tony slid his hand down between their bodies. Watching Stephen’s face as the wet tips of a finger trace his leaking cock from top to bottom. His finger sliding to the left a little to find that sweet spot that could bring Stephen to his knees when his mouth was around him. Seeing his pupils dilate a little more when Stephen felt the jolt through his body at the pressure Tony put on that one spot. His eyes almost rolling to the back of his head as Tony lingered there for a few more seconds. Running the tip of his finger in circles. Smirking as he felt Stephen squirm beneath him. His lips quivering as he threw his head to his left. Eyes squeezed shut as he moaned loudly. His hips bucking up to get more. To get more of those fingers around him. But Tony pulled his hand away as soon as he felt the first grind of his hips against his. 

Stephen visibly wilted as soon as he felt the finger leave him. His chest rising and falling as his heart raced in his chest. Turning his head back to look up into Tony’s eyes. On the verge of begging for some sort of relief when he felt that same finger circle his opening. He swallowed in the same second his back bowed beautifully beneath Tony. The first finger entering with ease. Sliding in as Stephen released a drawn-out groan. Easing back down onto the covers as he felt Tony thrust the one finger in and out of him. Curling the finger randomly as it slid back into him. Confident that he was comfortable with the first, Tony added a second. Moaning out loud at the sight of Stephen coming undone beneath him. His hands clinging to his shoulders. His right leg straightening out as his left leg remained bent and pressed against Tony’s side. Pinning him in place as he began to gently open him, prepare him for his cock he wish he could fill him with. But he knew Stephen was tight. He needed the preparation. Make sure it was pleasurable for Stephen as it was for himself. 

It was the fourth curl of three fingers inside when Stephen’s squeezed his eyes shut. The walls around Tony’s fingers tightening as the tips of them brushed against his prostate. His lips rounding at the swell of a moan that sent shivers down Tony’s spine. Deep. Shuddering. Overflowing in pleasure as Tony brushed his fingers against that sweet spot inside him. His body shivering as he watched Stephen turned his head away from him. Pressing it into the covers as the harder stroke against his prostate brought forth a louder moan. His left hand pulled away from him to grab the covers. Pulling on them as his right leg shook. His knee bending as the fingers of his right hand dug into his back. The action triggering a hiss of pain through clenched teeth. 

Tony stopped immediately. Carefully sliding his fingers out of him. Wiping them on the covers as he soothed,  
“Easy, easy.” He watched with bated breath. Feeling Stephen pull his hand away from Tony’s back. His eyes relaxing, opening just a crack to look at the fingers that trembled,  
“I’m fine,” He panted, lowering his hand and opening his eyes fully to gaze up at Tony, “I’m fine. Don’t stop,”  
“Are you sure?”  
Stephen swallowed and nodded quickly. Closing his eyes as he felt Tony lower himself down fully on top of him again. Giving Stephen a chance to breathe and ease his right hand as squeezed more lube into his hand. Reaching down between them to coat himself with the cool gel. He shuffled carefully between Stephen’s legs when he felt he was ready. Waiting for the nod from Stephen for him to continue before reaching to position himself at Stephen’s opening. Waiting for a second nod, a near desperate whisper for Tony to move before sinking into the tight heat of Stephen’s body. 

His cock slid in slow, stopping only a few times to allow Stephen to adjust and get used to feeling of him inside him. Tony carefully wrapped his right arm underneath Stephen. Holding the back of his neck with his right hand as he pressed his left into the covers beside Stephen’s head. Both men breathing heavily when Tony was fully sheathed inside him. Stephen raised both legs to wrap around Tony’s waist. Keeping his body pressed firmly into his. Refusing to let go even as Tony started to move. Slow and deep thrusts at first. Stephen holding onto Tony’s shoulder with one hand as he turned Tony’s face towards his. The two exchanging breathless moans as their eyes met in the moonlight. Tony pressing a soft kiss to his cheek before he was pulled into heated kisses. 

Their lovemaking lasting for what seemed a blissful eternity. Sweat slicked bodies rocked together. Hands caressed and squeezed. Kisses were shared. Moans muffled; groans forced out from deep within when Tony stroked against Stephen’s prostate. Altering direction and speed to begin a constant rhythm of deep thrusts that massaged the spot that brought Stephen quickly to the edge. Their kisses becoming exchanges of hot air. Broken moans. Sharp cries. Harsh gasps as Tony’s thrusts quickened. Determined to bring Stephen over the edge first. Lifting himself from the writhing body beneath him to watch the man’s face. The way his eyes squeezed shut. Tightening the closer he came. His head tipping back. His back arching. Lips parting as Stephen gasped and his body jerked as he came. Tony closed his eyes, burying himself deep inside Stephen as he felt the spurts of cum splash against their stomachs. Feeling him tighten around his cock. Squeezing him and bringing him to the edge he seeked with five deep thrusts. Each one punctuated with a fevered moan until he filled Stephen with his own released. Hearing the pleasured moan from beneath him as Stephen felt his spent fill him. Tony laying himself carefully down on top of Stephen. Kissing his neck softly to hear the soft moans he longed hear again. Or in the next twenty minutes. 

Stephen hadn’t realised he had almost drifted off to sleep until he felt the gentle nudging of hands on his sides. The warm dampness of a cloth Tony had in his hands. His voice kind as he requested,  
“Honey, I need you to roll over. Can you do that?”  
Stephen grumbled quietly but did as he was needed to do. Rolling over onto his stomach, resting his head against folded arms as he savoured sweet caring touches of Tony’s hands as he helped clean them both. Carefully lifting his body when Tony tugged at the top cover of the bed. Both the wet cloth and the soiled sheet were simply rolled up together as one pile and thrown out into the hallway. The bed dipping as Tony climbed on top and laid down beside Stephen. A goofy smile plastered on his face greeted him when Stephen opened his eyes. The Sorcerer smiled, chuckling quietly before Tony asked,  
“Enjoyed your birthday?”  
“Immensely.” Stephen answered, “You may have convinced me that this may be worth pursuing.”  
“Good.”  
The two exchanging smiles before Stephen admitted,  
“This has all been lovely and… And what was evidently missing from my life.”  
Tony shuffled closer, staring into his eyes as Stephen hesitated for a second. His lips parted as he held the short breath he had taken in. His eyes staring at Tony’s arm that laid hung over his waist. Watching that same arm reach up to take hold of Stephen’s left hand he had laying on the pillow beside his head. Stephen blinked slowly, feeling Tony’s fingers carefully slide between his before he looked back into Tony’s eyes again,  
“I do miss the Sanctum.” Stephen stated what Tony knew all along. Since the first time he had woken up in the medical bay,  
“You just need to find a balance,” Tony added tenderly, seeing Stephen nod his head and agree softly,  
“Yes.”  
“We can work on it.” Tony paused for a moment, inching closer to Stephen. Pulling the man into his arms. Holding him close as Stephen cuddled into Tony’s embrace. Closing his eyes as Tony whispered,  
“Right now, you just need to sleep,”  
Resting his head against Stephen’s. His lips curling into a smile as he heard Stephen’s soft whisper of,  
“Thank you, Tony,”  
Before he had fallen asleep, protected and cherished in the comfort of the arms of the man he loved.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have made it this far, thank you so much! Kudos & comments are appreciated and will hopefully help me regain my confidence and courage into posting fan fiction as regularly as I can. I've missed writing so much but it has been so long since I shared something publicly I am so nervous about if my writing is any good. Especially M/M smut. That is the first time I have written that sort of smut before, hopefully I can improve on it in time.  
But as I said, all kudos & comments are appreciated! Thank you for taking the time to read this one shot. I really hope you enjoyed it :)


End file.
